What's so different About Mine?
by Carmelvinah1
Summary: SOMEBODY'S GETTING MARRIED...but they never meet rated M for future chapters(most likely one)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee or the characters just the story

A/N: _Mercedes(Italicized) _and Sam(regular)

_Here I am walking down this aisle to get married to my groom. The thing is I never meet him before. As a matter of fact I never meet any of these people in the church right now before. All I know is that both of our parents are waiting in the priest office and that our marriage is a first. That's what everyone is telling me. I didn't get it because a lot of people in our country had arranged marriages but I've never seen the man or seen his parents before but that doesn't mean anything because almost everyone does this. What's so different about mine?_

* * *

I'm standing here waiting for my bride to come down the aisle. From where I'm standing she looks great in that dress. I have never been with a woman with curves but so far I'm liking it. I can't see her face because her vail is so thick nor can I see her skin color because she is drenched in white but I hope that she is not like the other girls I've been set up with in the past because I don't want a repeat of the incident which is why I told my parents I would rather have and arranged marriage so at least my parents know her and I trust my parents. Also I don't get why everyone says my marriage is going to be a first. A lot of people in this country has an arranged marriage. What's so different about mine?

* * *

_I finally arrived at the alter and now I know why our marriage will be different. He lifts my vail and I see his beautiful green eyes. He's white and he is gorgeous. He's perfect but my only question is why his parents would pick me._

* * *

I lifted her vail was meet with the biggest and the most beautiful brown eyes I ever saw. She's black and she is breath taking. She is gorgeous from head to toe. My parents chose well.

* * *

"I do"

_"I do"_

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" the pastor said.

* * *

Their lips meet.

"Oh My God" they both thought after the kiss.

_"Did he feel that?"_

"Did she feel that?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel James Evans."

Everyone cheered. Our marriage is a first and everyone is excited to see how this goes. The very first interracial couple in our country and I'm happy because my wife is beautiful and they all know it.

* * *

_Everyone is happy that this is the first interracial marriage in this country. I now understand why they said our marriage will be a first because no one was ever brave enough to have an arranged interracial marriage but I'm happy because my husband is beautiful and everyone knows that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Can you help me take this off" she giggled and he laughed.

"You do have a lot of layers on right now" he helped her take off her vail which allowed her long curly hair to fall down her back. "Wow your hair is beautiful"

"Thanks, it can be a hasel sometimes" she ripped of a layer that was apart of her poofy dress then rolled it up and threw it in the front seat by the driver. "Sorry"

"No its okay that dress was probably really uncomfortable" he held her hand.

"Yea" she blushed. She knew nothing about this man but he seemed sweet. They pulled up to a mansion that looked like a log cabin on the outside and there was a huge lake behind it. "Is this where we will be having our honeymoon?" she looked at him.

"Nope we live here" he smiled and opened that car door and reached for her hand to help her out.

"We live here, is this your house?"

"Yes, lived here for about 3 years, now its ours"

"It's beautiful Sam"

"I didn't want to go on a honeymoon yet because we don't know much about each other and i thought we could go on a honeymoon after we get to know each other better so it's not awkward."

"That would be great" They walked into the house and it was more beautiful on the inside than the outside.

"Our bedroom is upstairs behind the big double doors if you want to change"

"Yea, thanks I'll be back" she went upstairs to the huge double doors and opened it. She gasped. It was beautiful, there was a king sized bed with royal blue bed was a fire place, flat screen T.V ,a giant fish tank, a concrete wall with a little waterfall running down it, a couch in front of the T.V and a persian rug.

" .God" she went to the big closet door which led to the bathroom.

"Did i marry a prince or something" she got out of her gown and took a shower. When she was done she didn't have her clothes at the house yet so she borrowed on of Sam's T-shirts and sweatpants. She left the room to go downstairs to Sam.

"Your room is beautifu- you changed?"

"Yes i changed" he chuckled " because my room is down that hall and our room that you were just in i refused to be in until i was married."

"Wow your really sweet...oh umm i borrowed your shirt and sweats"

"Actually they are yours i didn't know what size you were going to be so until we go shopping tomorrow for your new clothes i bought everything in my size hoping you would look cute in them which you do" he smiled "Are you hungry?'

"No i had enough at the reception i just want to lay down"

he smiled "Alright" she took her hand and led them to their bedroom. He sat on the bed and patted in between his legs so she could sit there. She did and had her back to his chest, he turned on the t.v and wrapped his arms around her and started playing with her fingers then playing with her wedding ring.

"have you ever been with a woman like me?" she asked shyly.

"Same skin type yes body type no"

"Oh" she pulled her legs up to her chest embarrassed about her weight. She wasn't a stick like he was probably used to. She had curves and she loved them but that comment made her feel...

"Hey don't do that come on please don't get insecure" he said softly. he gently pushed her legs back down flat then rubbed her thighs." No i haven't been with a curvy woman but now I'm married to one and I'm loving it because she is beyond beautiful and sexy than any other woman i have been with." he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her temple.

"Thanks" she smiled with her back still against his chest.

"No that you for agreeing to be my wife" he put his chin on top of her head and smiled.

"How many women have you been with?"

"Three not including you, what about you?"

"One including you" she sighed.

"Really?" she said shocked.

"yea i concentrated on school and having a career than on a man and once i had that my parents were ready for me to get married so they had meetings with different people including your parents and i guess they enjoyed each others company and now here we are"

"So your a virgin"

"yes and i know that you arent"

"Yea, but hey i wont pressure you to do anything okay when your ready we will make love."

"I'm nervous to have sex so I'm glad you said that-"

"make love"

"What?"

"You said sex i don't want to have sex with you" she tried to pull her legs up again but he pushed them back down. "I want to make love to you sex to me is like something quick without feeling making love to me is slow with feeling adoring every inch of your body with passion because i want to care for you" he gently placed his finger under her chin turning her head around.

"Can I?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded her head and he kissed her lips. the continued to watch the movie that was on.

"Sam"

"yes"

"I'm glad i agreed with my parents to marry you. I'm so lucky" he was playing with her fingers and brought them up to his lips to kiss her hand then her ring finger.

"No I'm the lucky one"

* * *

**Awwwwwwww soooooooo what do you think...i think that this was cute more cuteness in next chapter but it may get a little messy for future chapters...Stay Tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Its been two months since they got married and everyday they grow more in love with each other. They are still learning about each other but they have grown more comfortable around each other. Mercedes went back to work even though she didn't have to since Sam own all the law firms in Havendell so he is extremely wealthy, but Mercedes doesn't care for his money which he loves about her. Very independent.

While he was cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen he heard the door open and close. He practically ran towards his wife.

"AWWWWWWW MY WIFEY IS HOM-" she put her finger to his lips.

"Sam not now, I'm not trying to be mean i swear but i am extremely tired and exhausted" she took a breath " I'm going to sleep" she walked passed him to their room and closed the door.

"Huh" he shrugged his shoulders and began to make dinner. About 2 hours later Mercedes still hasn't come out the room. He went upstairs to the room and opened the door to a peacefully sleeping Mercedes still in her suit and shoes.

"Aww" he took off her shoes slowly and then took off her stockings. He slowly took off her blazer and kissed her shoulders. She was so beautiful and adorable. He kissed her cheek and pulled the covers over her. he turned the lights off and closed the door. He went downstairs and decided to call his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey ma"

"Oh my baby how are you ohhh how is Mercedes is she knocked up yet ohh boy when is she due ohhh I'M GUNNA BE A GRAN-"

"Mom MOM no she is not pregnant" he laughed " i was just calling to check on you"

"Oh Sammy don't do that...anyways how is everything with the marriage?"

"It's better than great ma you picked the perfect girl for me she is so nice and beautiful and-"

"Ok Sam" laughing at her son rambling on " I know you like her a lot which is great honey and it sounds like your starting to love her"

"I think I am falling in love with her mom"

"you sound like me when i started falling in love with your father...you know not everyone here in Havendell can experience that like i did and now you son a lot of people here are not happy in their marriage"

"Yea i understand" Mercedes was coming down the stairs watching him pick up their wedding photo talking to someone on the phone.

"Yea mom she is the love of my life" he put the picture down and she was touched that he called her that.

"Alright mom I'll tell her...love you too bye" he turned around and saw Mercedes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey"

"Hi" she smiled. She walked towards him and hugged him around his waist. "Was that your mom?"

He hugged her back "Yea i called her while you were sleeping and she thought that you were pregnant at first"

"Oh My God" she laughed. He loved her laugh.

"Yea I know" he chuckled. He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. "I made dinner but it may be a little cold"

"Its fine" she took the plate of food and put it in the microwave. " what did your mom say?" she took the food out the microwave and sat at the table.

"How she was lucky that she actually fell in love with my dad.

"oh" she smiled and ate her chicken.

"And that I'm falling in love with you" she dropped her fork

"Really?" she said shocked.

"yea" he got up and sat in front of her. "I don't know about you but I love you Mercedes"

She stood up and stood him up with her and she put her hand on his cheek and he smiled.

"I love you too" she smiled. she honestly couldn't see herself with anyone else besides Sam. It's only been two months she married/meet him and she was glad she did.

"I'm glad" he kissed her once then twice then passionately.

* * *

**So sweet right i know anyways i hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyday she wakes up next to this beautiful man in this beautiful house. she turns over in his arms and looks at his sleeping face. She brushes his hair out of his eyes with her fingers and he wakes up.

"Morning" she scrunches up her face.

"Morning to you too morning breath "she laughed.

"You love my morning breath" he tried to kiss her.

"Eww no get away brush your teeth first" she tried to get out of bed away from him.

"No i want kisses first" he grabbed her back down to the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Eww" she laughed then got up and ran toward the bathroom with Sam right on her tail.

"No I'm brushing first" he picked her up and she laughed.

"Put me down Sam" she kicked her feet in the air.

"Nope" he started to tickle her

"Ahaha Stop Sam I'm gunna pee"

"Say you love my morning breath"

"No way" she laughed as he kept tickling her.

"Say it..."

"No...ALRIGHT alright" she screeched " I love your morning breath" he laughed and put her down.

"I knew it" they both went to brush their teeth. "Better?" he said.

She laughed "yes much better" she kissed him on the lips.

"You know we never been to the lake since we've been married" he said.

she smiled " Your right you wanna go for a dip" putting extra emphasis on the 'p'

"Race you ther-" she took off running and laughing. "You little cheater"

He caught up to her just before she was outside. He picked her up and she squealed. He ran toward the lake with her still in his arms.

"Oh my God Sam don't" he jumped off the doc into the lake with her still in his arms. "Oh my God Sam you really just did that" She laughed "Its going to take forever to wash my hair now"

Kicking his feet out the water "I'll help you"

"I wash my hair when i take a shower" she swam back towards land.

"I'll still help you"

"NO!" she turned toward him with a scared look on her face "i mean no umm I'll be fine"

"Mercedes" he said sympathetically. She ran back into the house and to the room. She quickly grabbed some clothes and brought it with her to the bathroom to quickly take a shower.

"Mercy" He came back in the house and heard the shower running. He went to their room. "Mercedes" the closet/bathroom door was closed but not locked. He walked in and couldn't really see her because of the steam on the shower door but saw her outline.

'Merc-"he saw her jump.

"You scared me Sam, can you go please I'll be done in a minute"

"Why?"

"Please just-"

"No we are married i can see you naked"

"Please just go" he heard her voice crack a little.

"Hey what's wrong"

"Sam go please!" she said a little louder.

"Ok ok" he left. He stopped before leaving the closet. He stripped down to his boxers and ran back in the bathroom opening the shower door and startled Mercedes.

"Oh my God" she turned trying to cover her front half of her body.

He looked down her body from the top of her head to her dark curly hair down her back to her backside all the way down to her feet. he was enjoying the view.

"uhh" he shook his head "Mercedes what's wrong?"

"nothing just go please" he grabbed her by her waist turning her around in one motion and saw why she was hiding from him.

"Mer-" she ran out of the shower grabbed a towel and her clothes and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the house.

"Mercedes wait!" he ran after her in his wet boxers and a towel. She slammed one of the room doors shut and locked it. He stopped. he couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

**Ohhhhh snap what do you think he saw? well i know what he saw hehe... i know its really short but i wanted to be that person and not continue hehe TILL NEXT TIME stay tuned...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

3 hours later she still hasn't come out of the room. He knocked on the door.

"Mercedes come on, open the door please"

Nothing

"Your scaring me honey"

Still nothing

he sighed and walked away

* * *

She heard him knock on the door and speak but she didn't want to talk about what he saw.

* * *

It was now 9:45 pm she has been in that room all day. She hasn't left to eat or to drink anything. He was beginning to panic. He walked to the room and before he could knock she opened the door.

"I'm hungry" she walked passed him to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks to bring back to the room.

"Mercy you are sleeping with me not in that room"

"No I"m n-"

"Yes you are" he grabbed her free hand and led them to their room.

"Please Sam i don't-"

he grabbed the food from her arms and threw them on the bed. He then turned back to Mercedes and ripped her shirt open revealing her black lacy bra and what she was hiding.

"SAM!" she tried to cover herself.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled holding her arms down to her side with a firm grip.

"I don't want to talk about it" she turned her head away from him.

" We are husband and wife and i care about you and your body so you are going to tell me RIGHT NOW why you have TWO IRON BURN MARKS ON YOUR STOMACH RIGHT NOW"

She stared to cry. Still facing away from him she whispered something.

"what?'

"I was kidnapped when i was 13 and wasn't found until two days after my 14th birthday"

"What" tears began to stir up in his eyes.

"I didn't do what they wanted and they burned me with and iron"

"Twice?"

" I bit the guy and hurt him when he tried to touch me and the first one when i tried to escape"

"Oh my god..did they-"

"rape me? no" she wiped her fallen tears "My parents never stopped looking for me and didn't stop crying for months after they found me. They didn't pressure marriage on me like other girls because of what happened and did everything to keep my mind off it. Then when i was ready to to marry they meet with all types of parents and your parents were the most sincere. My parents knew you would care for me because of how your parents were" she sniffed.

He bent down on his knees and kissed her two marks. she shut her eyes and let another tear fall at the gesture. It was as if the pain of the past was slowly going away.

"I'm glad you told be about this. If i knew you before i would have killed those guys" he grip tightened around her waist.

"Well they are well one is, the police shot him after he shot the police. And the other is in jail" he stood up with his hands still on her waist. He rested his head on top of hers.

"Don't hide anything else from me please" she nodded her head. Looking up at him she put her arms around his neck. He kissed her nose then her lips. "I Love you okay"

she smiled and nodded " I love you too"

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW the ending was too cute anyways did you expect that to happen i didn't at first but i hoped you like it till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lately Mercedes and I haven't been around each other. She was either at work or at her parents and I was either at my office or at home finishing up the basement. Sometimes we wouldn't even see each in the mornings when we wake up. Mercedes is always up before me leaving for work lately and I'm in bed wondering where the hell my wife went. She has been a little distant lately and maybe it's just me but I think she is hiding behind work, but i think maybe it's because what happened a couple of weeks ago

_**Flashback **_

_"Hey Mercedes when I was coming back from the store I saw this carnival you wanna go?" Sam asked eagerly. She laughed because he was acting so much like a five year old. _

_"Yea sure why not?" _

_"Yes" he did a little dance and pumped his fist. she laughed so hard at him acting like a little kid._

_"Let's go" he grabbed her hand and ran to the car._

_When they arrived at the carnival he jumped out of the car and ran to open Mercedes door._

_"Come on Mercy come on come on come on come on" she laughed._

_"Okay okay I'm getting out" as soon as she was out he slammed the car door and took her hand and ran to the entrance._

_"How many tickets" the guy in the booth said annoyed._

_"5,000" Sam said a little to eagerly._

_the man in the booth sighed " Sir we can only sell up to 50 and you have to come back for more"_

_"50 is fine thank you" Mercedes said looking at Sam like he was crazy. "You need to calm down"_

_he paid for the tickets. "I'm sorry i haven't been to a carnival in years" he looked around and saw an ice cream stand "i"ll be right back grab the tickets"_

_she watched him walk, well skip, away she laughed she turned back to the guy and grabbed the tickets. "Thanks"_

_"Excuse me miss" she looked up at they guy in the booth._

_"Yes?" _

_"Are you his wife?"_

_"Yeeess?" she looked at him skeptically._

_he looked at her then in the direction that Sam went " Oh" _

_She turned around and walked to where Sam was "Okay?" she stood next to Sam. _

_"Wanna share one?" she shook her head no. After he finished his ice cream they rode on almost all the rides. Mercedes refused to go on any roller coasters. They played board walk games. Sam won Mercedes a medium sized stuffed panda bear. They held hands and laughed and just all together had a great time._

_"Ohhhh SAM LOOK a photo booth we have to take pictures" now she was the one grabbing his hand and running toward the booth. "Get in come on come one"_

_"Look who's rushing who now" he smiled as he slid in the booth._

_"Oh hush" she pressed the button for it to start._

_"Make silly faces" he said and she laughed as they made a silly face._

_"Now an ugly face" she said and he laughed at her ugly face as he attempted to make one of his own._

_"Now a kissie face" she poked her lips out to the camera but Sam turned her head at the last second and kissed her just in time for the picture._

_"Sam you said kissie face" he laughed_

_"Yea a kissie face so I could kissie yo face" she laughed as she got out of the booth to get the pictures._

_"Aww i love this" she said he took the picture strip from her hands to look at it._

_"We are so cute" the sun was setting and they decided to head back home._

_"That was so much fun Sam now i see why you were so excited"_

_"See the carnival's are so much fun" he looked around the living room finding and empty picture frame. He took the carnival picture and put it in the picture frame. He just stared at it and smiled._

_"Looking at the wedding photo again" Mercedes said plopping on the couch and turning on the T.V._

_"Nope our new photo" he held it up to show her."see"_

_"Aww that's sweet" she flipped through the channels finding nothing on to watch "There is nothing on"_

_he went up toward the T.V and went to open the little cabinet under it taking out two controllers. "Wanna play call of duty"_

_she smiled " I call first controller" they played 5 rounds of survivor mode and Mercedes won each round. Sam threw his controller in front of him and pouted_

_"Aww what's wrong" she giggled. _

_"I didn't win and I really wanted to win" she laughed and kissed his cheek. she took his controller and started the game, finding her person and killing him._

_"happy now?" he still pouted._

_"No cause you still technically won" she crawled over to him and kissed him. she looked at him and saw he was still pouting she pecked his lips again and again and again until a smile formed on his face. The next kiss was very passionate and slow. Sam placed his hands on her waste and pushed her forward to straddle him. Still kissing him Mercedes put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sam stood up and Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waste as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom._

_He walked in and kicked the door shut still holding her in his arms. He walked over to the bed and placed her down then laid on top of her still kissing her. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. she slid her hands down his chest the up his back. Sam then place his hand under her shirt. She moaned at the contact of his lips on her neck. He then began to lift her shirt over her head. she did the same to Sam and rand her fingers up his back scratching it a little. He then moved his hand down toward her leggings and then stuck his hand in them  
_

_"Stop stop stop" she said and Sam sat up with concerned eyes "I'm sorry i just can't"_

_He sighed and laid his head in the crook of her neck "No I took it too far I'm sorry" he sat up and she grabbed her shirt to put it on, not noticing that she was covering her scars with her hand before she did._

_'Why do you do that?"he said_

_she looked at him confused "do what?"_

_"Cover your scares, you do that when ever you get dressed, get out the shower, and right now" she sighed._

_"Can we just drop this?" she asked_

_"No we promised we wouldn't keep anything from each other"_

_"I'm not keeping anything from you"_

_"Then tell me why you do that"_

_she sighed again "I really don't why its just a habit i guess"_

_"are you sure?"_

_"Yes" he looked at her for a minute then laid on the bed and got under the covers. He reached out for Mercedes._

_getting up from the bed "Uhh i have to catch up on some papers from work and i need to turn the T.V off" she walked out the room. The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed. Her side of the bed looked like she didn't even sleep there last night. He got up and walked around the house with no sign of Mercedes. He went to look in the other bedrooms and found her sleeping on the bed in the guestroom with her personal notebook and pen in her hand, still in last nights clothing. _

_"She slept in here?" he whispered_

_**End of **_**_Flash Back_**

Ever since that day things have been off between him and Mercedes. He heard the door open and close. He came out of the basement and thought that maybe he needed to talk to her

"Hey honey umm i think we need to talk"  
she looked up at him teary eyed " yea we do"

he walked up to her "hey what's wrong"

"I'm going to stay with my parents for a couple of weeks"

"what?"

"I just can't be here right now and just know that I'm not leaving you I just need to get away for a little bit"

"Mercedes please just talk to me"

she let some tears fall " I can't right now because i have to leave right now" she walked up the stairs and packed some of her clothes with Sam right behind her.

"Baby what happened did someone say something to you? did someone do something to you? Mercy pleaase answer me" he was starting to cry.

She picked up her bag and walked passed him to the stairs and out the door to her car.

"MERCEDES WAIT PLEASE DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG i'M SORRY MERC-" she closed the back door and ran to hug Sam.

"you didn't do anything thing wrong Sam trust me I'm just have to leave and when i come back I will tell you everything" she kissed his lips and went to her car. She got in and closed the door but Sam opened it back up looking at her with tears streaming down his face. "Please just..just stay please"

she put her hand on his cheek and wiped some tears away"I have to go"

"Please tell me you will be back"

she nodded her head "I promise" he kissed her one last time " I love you"

he smiled " I love you too" he closed the door and watched her drive off he sat on the ground with his knees up and he face in his arms crying. he looked up down the driveway

"Don't leave me Mercy"

* * *

**Not even gunna lie i shed like 2 tears at the end but anyways what do you think is going on with Mercedes? why is she leaving? is she really gunna come back? stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam was a mess he hasn't seen or heard from Mercedes in two weeks. He didn't go to work, he barely ate or showered, he just felt so week. "How could she leave me like that what did i do wrong, we were going good for three months now. My dumbass probably ruined it trying to cop a feel and now I'm sitting her talking to myself smelling like rotten similac" he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face "Even the pillow still smells like her"

* * *

"Mercy baby you need to go back home"

"I can't mama not until I know that I have completely delt with this" she stood up from the table and walked to the living room.

"Honey no one has heard from him. His parents had went by his house and the door was wide open and he was in the room that smelt like cheese and in the bed snuggled up with one of your shirts"

"I feel bad i really do but I just can't our sexual tension is like sky rocketing but i can't go there because I'm still shaken up from my past. I'm seeing a therapist but its not helping I'm trying to be the best wife to him but reality is that I'm not" she had tears in her eyes"

Her mom walked up to her and sat her down on the couch. "What makes you think that your not a good wife? did Sam say that?"

"No"

"Did he ever implied or make you feel that way"

"No"

"Does he make you feel loved?"

"Yes...ow mom why did you pinch me?"

"Because you are being dramatic I understand the whole intimacy part but you are making that poor boy excuse me man suffer because your afraid of that" she shook her head " You know you need to let the past stay in the past okay honey I know those men hurt you and scared you"

"mom" she said sincerely knowing how much her kidnapping hurt her

she put her hand up " But just like I put everything behind me you need to do the same and stop pushing him away"

Mercedes put her head in her hands " Do I really push him away?" she sobbed a little

"Yes you do but you can still fix it you know because from what i heard from his parents he's a mess without you"

Mercedes smiled thinking about Sam sleeping with one of her shirts with his lip poked out like always.

"Ok mom I'll go back home in two days tops" her mom smiled

"Alright"

* * *

"I need to get myself together" Sam thought he finally got out of their bed and took a shower and boy did it feel good. When he walked back in the room he scrunched up his nose.

"No wonder why my parents didn't want to be in here" he put on some clothes and began to clean up the room. He washed his clothes vacuumed the floor wiped down the widows and sprayed some vanilla scented febreze. HUGE mistake.

he fell to his knees still holding a rag and the febreze bottle crying "Come back to me Mercy"

after he got himself together he got up and dust himself off "it's all good I'm a man I can handle this, I'm alright I can take care of myself" he let out a hard breath and turned to leave the room but he stopped dead in his tracks

"The basement" he ran down the stairs towards the basement door " I need to finish the basement" when he got down there he hadn't realize how much he has done so far. All he had to do was install carpet and paint the walls.

He went to the corner of the room to get started.

vvvvvvvvv

Sam practically stayed in that basement for the past three days. He managed to put in the carpet, paint the walls a dark purple, Mercedes favorite color, and put in some furniture and a pool table just because.

He stood and looked around the room. "Welp, I'm finally done now its time to go upstairs and be depressed again.." he started tearing up again" for not having my Mercy with me" he pouted and walked up the stairs. When

he got to the top to the door he completely froze and his eyes became wide

"i forgot to connect that wire Ohhh shoot" he ran back down to the basement and fixed the wire the he had failed to connect. "There"

He walked back upstairs into the kitchen. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. He opened the fridge to grab a water.

"Sam"

He stood completely still with his arm still out stretched and his hand still on the water bottle.

* * *

Mercedes stood outside her house for what felt like months but was only minutes. she finally opened the door and saw the back of Sam's head go down into the basement. Mercedes looked around the house and nothing had really change. The television was still on the wall, their huge wedding photo of them laughing at the reception was still on the wall right by the stairs, and their carnival photo still in that table. She smiled.

She heard Sam come back upstairs and her him sniffling. was he crying. she walked toward the kitchen and saw him in the fridge getting something.

"Sam" she saw him freeze whatever he was doing.

he shot his head up and blinked a couple of times. Thinking that he was dreaming.

"I..I.I'm sorry I left and I didn't call or text you even though you blew my phone up I'm sorry for running out like I did I was scared and I went to my parents house to go to my old therapist but she didn't help me and my mom made me realize that I was being stubborn and I was pushing you away afraid to have someone want me the way you do and not the way those men did and I realized that you aren't them and that you love me and I love -"

Her words were cut short when Sam ran to her and kissed her. He pulled away and hugged her so tight and he didn't want to let her go again.

"You're really here" she wrapped her arm around his neck holding him just as tight as he was.

"Yea" he kissed her again.

"You promise you wont leave me again"

"I promise" he smiled and kissed her until he pulled away.

"Ohhhh i want to show you something" he grabbed her hand and led them down to the basement "Tada"

"Wow you finished" she looked around the large area and walked through observing the couch, the t.v , the play-station which used to be upstairs.

"A pool table when did you finish" she turned towards him

he shrugged his shoulders "Today"

"Wait how did you finish so fast when i left you were about to put the carpet in"

"Yea well when you left for the two weeks you were gone I didn't go to work so I had a lot of time on my hands"

"But I thought you were locked up in the room holding one of my shirts"

"So my parents told you that?" he rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

"They told my mom who told me"

"Well...yea i was i didn't shower, eat, or do anything up until three days ago..i got cleaned up and worked down here to get my mind off.." he trailed off looking down.

"Off me" she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug "I'm so sorry Sam I didn't realize-"

"Hey it's fine really" he hugged her back " just don't leave me again"

"I'm sorry I'm a horrible wife"

He pulled back a little "Hey no you are not you were scared that doesn't mean that you are a bad wife...sure i was a little depressed but that's over now." she kissed him and he deepened it. She pulled him closer to her and he picked her up.

"Sam put me dow-" he shut her up with another passionate kiss and walked up two flights of stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her neck. He immediately realized what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes I almost did it again I dont-" she pulled him back down for a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No I want it" he eyes became wide

"A-are you s-sure?" she nodded and pulled his shirt off and threw it behind him.

she pulled him back down to kiss him softly at first the it became really heated. He ripped her shirt off and threw it behind him. he hovered over he body and yanked her skirt off leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra.

She bit her bottom lip and ranked her small fingers down his abs to his basketball shorts and pulled them down. he kicked them off he kissed her then trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned.

"Sam.." she said almost below a whisper. He unhooked her bra from the front and pulled it off throwing it somewhere in the then began to massage them.

"Damn" he thought. She put her hand in his boxers and stroked his length "Shit" he groaned then ripped her panties in two. she pulled off his boxers throwing it somewhere. he kissed her from her neck to behind her ear.

"Ohh" he smiled. he just found her sweat spot. He kept kissing and sucking on that area until it left a small red mark. He kissed her jaw then her cheek, her nose and finally her mouth. They both moaned. She spread her legs farther apart so he could line himself to her center. He broke away from the kiss looking into her eyes making sure that she was sure.

She nodded and he slowly started to push himself in her. She clamped her eyes shut at the pressure and the little pain right behind it. he kept slowly pushing in until she pushed him a little

"Shit" Sam stopped everything that he was doing

"Look we can stop I wont force this on you" he began to pull out.

"No" she stopped him "Just give me a second" he kissed her and waited for the okay. When he got it he pushed more of himself breaking her barrier

"Oh fuck wait wait" he stopped again and waited for her to say something. When she didn't say anything he began to pull out again. "No Sam please it just hurts a little but it went away you can move"

"Are you sure i don't want to hurt you" she nodded and moved her hips a little. He slowly pushed himself in and out enjoy the feel of Mercedes around him.

Eventually the pain subsided and she felt nothing but pure pleasure. she told him to go faster and he did a little bit still scared of hurting her until she said it again. He moved faster and was very pleased with the sounds coming out of Mercedes mouth. If this is what it felt like to make love to Mercedes he would do it everyday. She told him to go deeper still moving at his fast pace and began to go deeper. He felt her walls clinging around him and could tell she was close. He pumped a few more times before she came squeezing so tight that Sam thought that he wouldn't be able to take his length back out. He came right behind her spilling all of his juices inside of her.

He rolled over and laid next to Mercedes. When she caught her breath she turned over and looked at Sam. She smiled and pulled a damp piece of hair out of his face.

"I love you" she smiled and kissed him

"I love you too Mercy"

he snuggled up to her and wrapped is arm around her. This was so much better than Mercedes shirt.

* * *

_**Can you say smutty to the max lol so whatcha think huh I know I know this was wake expecting something more devastating to happen well no its not that type of story lol but what do you think...ohhh let me know what you want to happen next the next chapter will be based off of your ideas...Till next time**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lately Mercedes has become more trusting towards Sam and was able to cope with her past especially now that they have done the deed multiple times now. She sits in her office writing in her journal of everything that has happened in her life lately.

_Well the last time I wrote in this was before I left saying that I had to clear my head and to get myself together if wanting to take my marriage to the next level but during that time away from Sam it didn't help it made things worst. I missed him so much and nothing was helping but my answer to all my problems was Sam. Coming back to him made everything go away and made my past stay in my past and honestly I'm ready to move on with my life and become_

"Hey honey" she looked up and saw Sam and smiled. She put her book in the draw and got up and hugged him.

"How was work" she asked and he groaned.

"Boring" he pouted. She looked up at him and laughed.

"You were in court all day how could that be boring?"

"It was mainly for like child support, custody type stuff today which is like boom bam done next type of work" she laughed

"Really Sam boom bam done"

"Really babe honestly I wouldn't want to put someone through that especially if there is a kid involved" he threw some grapes in his mouth"

"Firstly eww those grapes aren't washed" he shrugged" and sometimes life happens you know some arranged marriages and non-arranged marriages just doesn't work and sadly a child has to be involved" she said while washing the grapes and put one in Sam's mouth

"Yea" he said chewing" hopefully we will work out"

she looked at him "Yea"

"Mercy do you think we will still be alright if we had a kid?" she looked at him

"Do you"she asked.

"Honestly yea I mean we have gotten this far right and I feel like we have progressed in our relationship and I love you more than ever so yea I think we will be alright...what about you?"

she smiled "I think so too"

he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. then again and again than began kissing her neck "No Sam stop I know what your up to" she laughed as he kept kissing her.

"I'm not doing anything" he sucked on her neck.

"Stop" she giggled and moved away from him. "I have work that I would want to get done before Monday"

"Well that doesn't bother me" he grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"I know but with you around I never get anything done" she went back to her office and he followed.

She turned around when she got to her office door. "No Sam" she put a finger on his forehead.

"Aww please"

"No" she kissed him and closed the door.

He sighed and began to walk away "Stupid job always taking my Mercy away leaving me high dry and suffering all the-"

"What was that?" she poked her head out the door way with a raised eyebrow.

"uhh I love you"

"Mhmm"

Mercedes finally done with all those paperwork she walked out the office and went to her room seeing a sleeping Sam with his lip poked out as always when he sleeps. She climbed on the bed sitting on top of him. she rubbed her hands under his shirt up his back. Then she kissed his shoulder he opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. He turned around so he was facing her with her still straddling him. she looked lost in her thoughts.

"You okay?" she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know that I really love you Sam"

"And I love you too" there was a small silence

"Sam would you..umm"

he sat up with his back on the soft headboard and Mercedes still in his lap

"Yea"

"Would you..."

"Just say it Mercy"

she sighed " Would you ever l-leave me l-like I did to you?"

"No Mercedes of course not where is this coming from"

"I was just thinking about it and how I possibly made you feel and" she began to cry a little "I feel like such a horrible person to put you through that and I feel selfish just leaving like that for personal problems"

"You were scared" he wiped her tear "And if I was in your shoes and went through what you went through I would probably leave too if I was that scared but I didn't and I'm not leaving you alright" he kissed her forehead" and you actually didn't leave me you took a mini vacation because your with me now so stop making yourself upset about it okay" she nodded and hugged him

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Not giving up on me and resenting me" he smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

"Hey diva...wow this is how your living now I am loving it" Mercedes laughed.

"Thanks Kurt you kno-"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HAVE A POOL AND A HUGE LAKE IN YOUR BACKYARD oh my god Mercy pooh can we swap marriages"

"No Kurt you love Blaine you wouldn't leave him"

"Yea your right you can keep your hubby and nice house huge backyard, pool, lak-"

she snapped her fingers in his face "Kurt focus"

"Oh sorry but yea girl how is everything"

"Well things were great at first then it became rocky and now it's perfect"

"wait rocky? what happened what did he do oh hel-"

"No Kurt it was something I did"

"Mer-ce-des what is wrong with you"

"Well let me tell you what happened first alright sheesh...ok so you know about my past and stuff"

"Yea"

"well he was basically ready to you know"

"oh...OH ok did he tell you"

"No things just got heated one and his hand went south and all I could see was that man and I freaked out and told him to stop. He did but I couldn't lay there with him because I knew all I would see is that man's face so I slept in another room and things weren't the same after that so I left which was a huge mistake because I missed him so much and he missed me too so much so that he finished the basement in three days when I was gone for two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS really Mercedes"

"I know I know I was being stubborn and I was pushing him away and I still feel horrible about that"

"Well he did take you back so I am pretty sure he loves you"

"Yea and I love him so much so that he now holds my V-card"

"WHAT NO WAY sweet little Cedes has been naughty oh my god you finally gave it up huh and here I was thinking that you were going to keep that card forever" 

"Shut up I know but i really love him and he loves me and plus we are married it's not like I gave it to some pimp that I owed money too"

"True but are you sure you did that because you wanted to and not out of obligation?"

"Yes Kurt, we did it a couples of times after that" she said the last part quietly taking a sip from her tea.

"Excuse me what?" he said shocked.

she sighed " We have done it multiple times now"

"wow how many times"

"I don't know"

"OH MY GOD THAT MANY GEES"

"Kurt really your making me feel embarrassed" she looked down and blushed

"Well alright Mercy poo I'll stop but damn" she pushed him playfully.

"I said stop" she whined and Kurt laughed

"alright now about me and Blaine"

* * *

"hey man long time no see"

"what's up Puck how's the wife?"

"Crazy but I love her and my mini me"

"Yea how is beth"

"She is the best thing that has happened to Quinn and I man, I mean she is just to ugh so freaking adorable and perfect I can't say no to her that's my princess"

Sam smiled "Well I'm glad you have everything you want man I really am"

"Thanks so how's your new life since you chose to have an arranged marriage how is she" Sam smiled.

"Noah...She is just ugh" he hid his face with his hands turning red and smiling like a school girl "She is so perfect man she is everything that I want in a woman" he took his wallet out and showed Puck a picture of her.

"DAMN...Sam she is fucking hot man"

"hey that's my wife not yours"

"I know chill I have my happy ending already but if I chose to have an arranged marriage and got her she wold have six of my kids already and with another on the way"

"Chill man" Sam said a little coldly

"I'm just saying you lucked out bro"

"I know" he put hos wallet away"

"Well congrats man its good to know that you love her"

"Yea I do"

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed watching t.v when Mercedes ran in the room and jumped on the bed

"SAM SAM HONEY"

"yes babe calm down and come here" she stopped jumping and sat on her knees.

"Okay so I went online and I was on tumblr looking at clothes makeup yada yada yada and I saw this picture of this hut over the water so I was thinking that maybe we could go on our honeymoon?" she asked hesitantly.

"To..."

"To Bora-Bora"

"Why not lets go"

"YESS I was hoping you would say yes I already bought the tickets"

"Mercedes I could have-"  
"Yea I know but I wanted to do something nice for you so boom"

"well just know your not spending 1 dollar there"

"Sam but-"

"No buts well except for yours" he smacked her butt

"Really Sam"

"oh yess"

"Oh and Sam"

"hmm"

"The plane leaves tomorrow at 1"

"Mercedes" he whined

"Yep so start packing" he jumped off the bed and began throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"Babe it's pretty warm in Bora-Bora so I don't think you will need sweaters" she laughed

"Oh shoot thanks babe"

"Wow this place is beautiful"

"Right"

"Hello welcome to Bora-Bora how may I help you"

"Oh umm we have reservations under Evans" Mercedes said. the woman typed on her keyboard.

"Oh okay your staying in hut 213 here are your keys" she handed them their room key "and that young man will show you the way"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" the lady watched them leave "Wow they are some gorgeous people..hi welcome to Bora-Bora"

* * *

"Babe look it's like a trail over the water" Sam said

"I know so don't fall" she lightly pushed him

"Hey" he panicked "Don't do that" she laughed "It's not funny Mercy"

"here we are" the man said

"Thank you sir" he gave him a tip

"Oh sir this is too mu-"

"It's cool keep it" Sam smiled

"Well thank you sir" he walked in the hut and closed the door. "Such nice people...beautiful too"

"Sam look this place is beautiful" he came behind her and hugged her at her waist.

"Not as beautiful as you" she smiled.

"Stop that" she smacked him playfully and walked towards the bedroom area.

"Stop what" he followed her with his hands in his pockets.

"Being all smutty and stuff"

"Oh so you want me to be like" he cleared his throat and dropped his voice " aye yo babe" he put up the peace sign and she laughed "You fine ascell looking as good as you wanna look sexy fine ass-"

"Okay Sam stop" she laughed so hard that she was crying "That was too funny"

"what can I say" he dusted his shoulders off.

"Okay Sam you really need to stop" she giggled

"Well I like your laugh so" he ran up to her picked her up from behind and tickled her

"AHHH NO SAM STOP" she squirmed and laughed

"Nope" he lightly threw her on the bed and hovered over her still tickling her

"Sam stop I'm gunna pee" he laughed

"Maybe that was my mission" he stopped tickling her

"Eww Sam" he laughed and leaned closer to look into her eyes. She reached behind his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Things became heated and one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were reaching their peeks. They laid there drenched in sweat, from intense love making, under the covers. Mercedes back to Sam's front. Sam was playing with her fingers and Mercedes was looking out the sliding glass door into the clear waters.

"Sam"

"Hmm"

"You know that I love you right"

"Of course" she grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers

"I promise I wont leave you again Sam I don't want to put-"

"You know what your problem is?" he said then he hugged her "You tend to keep your past in your present. You let your past haunt you even after I told you I forgave you, you still think that I'm mad or upset about it but I'm not"

"I know but-"

"and I'm here with you now and your with me so lets live for now okay " he kissed the back of her head. she turned around and straddled him

"Okay"

* * *

**SOooooo what do you think comes next?...I know what is coming next but your gunna have to wait. Till next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They had such a great time on their honeymoon so much so that they almost didn't want to come back home, but they had to according to Mercedes. Sam on the other hand was pouting the whole plane ride back home and had an attitude when they came home.

"Sam" she giggled "are you seriously still mad"

"Yes" he groaned he fell back on their bed. she laughed.

"Come on stop being a baby" she sat next to him "Sam honeymoon time is over and it's time to come back to reality" she patted his leg and stood up to be brought back down laying right on top of Sam with her back to his front.

"This is an awkward position to lay in"

"No" he said like a little four year old. she laughed

"Come on Sam let me up"

"No"

"Sam"she said sternly. He sat there thinking for a few seconds then decided to let her go." Thank you and you need to get ready for work"

he sighed loudly and sat up "Fine" he stood up and kissed her and walked out the bedroom to the front door.

"Sam your suit"

"I have extra at my office...love you"

"Love you too" he smiled then closed the door.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Sam finally got over leaving Bora-Bora.

"Babe we should go back soon"

"Alright Sam when my schedule clears up a little then we can go back"

"you honestly don't have to work you know that right, I make enough money to buy ten more of the house the we live in now and still have money to go to Bora-Bora and buy twenty-five new range rovers and still-"

"Sam I know you have a lot of money but we established this already I want to make my own money and-"

'My money is your money"

"I know but I don't want to sit at home all day being a house wife, that's not me, I need to keep myself busy you know"

"I understand...alright I can wait"

"Thanks honey" she kissed him and started to walk off

"Hey" he gabbed her hand and spun her back to him "Your not gunna leave me high and dry like that are you" she smiled and kissed him properly as Sam would say which is really equivalent to a make out session.

"Happy now" he scratched his small beard as if he was thinking.

"Nope" he grabbed her picking her up and ran up the stairs in her arms with her laughing.

* * *

Mercedes hasn't been feeling like herself lately. She was always tired and felt weak and could barely keep anything down.

"This has been going on for a week now I definitely have the flu or stomach virus" There was a knock at the door and she went to go open it.

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hey Kurt how is everything"

"Everything is wonderful as always and what about you"

"Great up until this week I think I might be coming down with something"

"Oh poor baby it will probably pass"

"I hope so"

"Anyways my boutique has been sky rocketing.. okay so you know that Kelly Rowland and Beyonce want some of my designs"

"What no way"

"Yes way and I'm flying to California to design their dresses for Solonge, Beyonce's siste's wedding"

"No way Kurt I am so happy for you Kurt"

"Thanks again"

It was the next week and things weren't getting any better with Mercedes especially with the morning sickness "I can't be"She went to the store and bought some things that she needed.

"Hey your that lady with the husband that acts like a kid a carnivals"

Mercedes looked up at the store clerk and remembered those dreads at the booth.

"Oh yea I remember you, you seem much happier now"

"Oh yea my family puts on that fair every year and I get stuck working at that booth and yea it sucks but anyway I wanted to tell you that you and your husband make a beautiful couple"

"Thanks" he rung up the items

"and I see that you could be possibly have a beauty baby as well " holding up the boxes of pregnancy test

She smiled "I don't know yet"

"Well if you are I'll be the first to say congratulations" he smiled and handed her the bag and change.

"Well thank you"

When Mercedes got home she ran to the bathroom peed on all four sticks and waited

* * *

Two days later

"Sam I need to tell you something" Sam became a little worried.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No no just sit down" he sat down on the couch and she sat beside him and faced him.

"Hopefully what I tell you won't be something bad"

"Just say it honey" she took a deep breath

"Sam I-I'm pregnant " he froze and just stared at her "Sam did you hear me I said that I was-" he passed out causing him to fall off the couch "SAM"

She knelt down beside him "Sam are you okay, Sam" she took her glass of water off the table dipped her fingers in it and flicked water in his face. He stirred and sat up

"your pregnant?" she nodded "I'm going to be a dad?"

"yea"

"how far along are you"

"the doctor said about four weeks"

"four weeks" he said to himself "We were on our honeymoon four weeks ago" she nodded

"Your really pregnant?" she nodded and smiled. He jumped up and picked her up in a hug and twirled her around laughing. He put her down and kissed her he then knelt down in front of her stomach and rubbed her belly

"Hey lil man or princess" she smiled " This is your daddy and I love you so so much already even though I just found out about you" he kissed her belly . "I promise me and mommy will take care of you no matter what" he laid his hand on her bell and kissed her scares. She ran her fingers through his hair and he stood up and kissed her.

"I love you"

"And I love both of you guys" she smiled and kissed him again


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

"Honey are you okay?" Mercedes was throwing up in the bathroom. She has been puking all night and she was beyond tired.

"No I feel like poop" she flushed the toilet and sat next to it. "I hate throwing up"

"I'm sorry"

"For?" she raised and eyebrow.

"Getting you pregnant" she softly laughed.

"It takes two to tango Sam" she stood up. She paused to make sure she didn't have to still throw up.

"I know but we didn't even talk about having kids and stuff and I feel like i should have protected you and-"

"Sam it's just as much my fault as it is yours. You didn't jerk off and stuck your sperm up my glory whole we made love and created a little bundle of joy that makes me puke all the time but it's all good" she laid down on the bed. "I just want to sleep"

"You hear that munchkin" he pointed to her stomach" You need to relax in there and let mommy sleep" she laughed and finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Honey no I got it" Mercedes looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Sam it's my briefcase I always carry it to work" she rolled her eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff"

"Sam I'm pregnant not disabled I can carry my bag" She took her bag and went to her car to go to work. She drove off. "Oh shoot"

she picked up her phone and called Sam.

"Hello"

"I love you muahh!"

"I was about to say, leaving the house like that" she laughed "Love you too" She hung up and drove to work.

"Hey pukezilla feeling better" her co-worker said when Mercedes walked into the office.

"No the throwing up hasn't subsided but I know why"

"If you have a virus I KNEW IT stay away i have sanitizer-"

"Santana no I'm" she looked around and whispered "Pregnant"

"WHAT!"

'SHHHH keep your voice down"

"Why I mean you have a nugget inside you"

"I know but I don't want people to know yet"

"Why I mean you get to have maternity leave and a paid one at that"

"No"

"NO mercedes-"

"My boss knows that I don't have to work because he knows Sam and so one phone call and I'm going to be stuck at home till mini me here" she pointed to her stomach "comes"

"So.. it would be like a nine month vacation plus like three more months what the hell is wrong with you"

"Santana I like to work it makes me feel calm and it's like an escape I want to work at least till I'm about seven to eight months"

"SEVEN TO EIGHT MONTHS CEDES, no you will basically in the hospital pushing and still doing work so no six months tops cededs"

"but-"

"No cedes, six months and don't even try to lie about how far along you are because I can tell"

"No you can't"

"Oh really" she looked at her stomach" your about four weeks along am I right?"

Mercedes jaw dropped "How did you-"

"I told you" she walked to her desk

"Damn

* * *

"Sam I'm home" she threw her keys on the table and took her shoes off.

"Sam?" she looked in the garage and his car wasn't there. "he probably went to work today" she thought. She went upstairs and went to sleep. She woke up two hours later to something rubbing her stomach and kisses on her face

"How was work Sam" she turned on her side and snuggled into him with her head in his neck. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I didn't go to work today I met up with an old friend"

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"who"

"Oh Quinn she was giving me some advice on somethings"

"Quinn" she looked up at him

"Yea didn't I tell you about her" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No"

"Oh well we went to school together and dated but things didn't seem right between us so we broke it off and stayed friends then some years later she married her college sweetheart Noah and now they have a 10 month old little girl Beth"

"Aww a little girl"

"Yea Puck says that and I Quote that's my princess"

"How sweet I hope I have a girl"

"Really your hoping for a girl" she nodded

"Yea I guess that I would like shopping for dresses and bows and stuff"

"Yea I hope it's a girl too"

"Really?"

"Yea I mean Noah seems so happy and I want all of that too...ohh he says that your hot"  
"Really" she blushed.

"Hold up I know your not blushing right now" she laughed

"Well hearing a man besides yourself saying that I look good makes me feel good"

"Maybe you should go to Pucks house and feel good there" he crossed his arms

"last time i checked I am the pregnant one with mood swings not you" she laughed.

"Well my wife obviously loves another man" he tried to hold back a laugh.

she laughed. "No I am all yours" she poked him in between each word.

"Good and it better stay that way"

"Demanding I see"

"Your damn right" he rubbed her belly.

"You do know that the baby is the size of my pinky right"

"Yea"

"So your basically rubbing a regular non rounded belly"

"So what my munchkin is still in there so I'm going to rub your belly whether you like it or not" he rubbed her belly again "she is going to know who her daddy is"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then he his going to know who his daddy is right buddy?" he put his ear to her stomach and heard a small rumbling noise " See the baby agrees"

she laughed "No I'm just hungry"

"oh so what do you want to eat a burger, fish, stea-" Mercedes covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Note to self no describing food to Mercedes" he heard her throw up. "Damn" he made his way to the bathroom. "Honey I'm sorry I did this to you"

* * *

**ahaha I'm sorry but the ending was so funny because that's the exact same thing my uncle said to his wife when she was pregnant I had to put it in...on that note what do you think tell me...TELL MEE lol but yea next chapter a trip to the doctors office and see what happens well read what happens ha till next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

"Well hello , Mr. Evans"

"Hi" Mercedes said

"Alright Doc what are we having" Sam said a little too excited.

Dr. Chang laughed "Well let's see how far along she is first" He put the blue gel on Mercedes stomach.

"oh wow that's cold" chuckled. Sam just looked at him.

"Well Mrs. Evans your about six weeks along so sorry Mr. Evans the baby is not a boy or a girl yet"

"Oh" Sam said still looking at him.

"Don't mind him" Mercedes said.

Dr. Chang laughed and Sam chuckled without smiling still looking at him.

"Eager dad huh"

"yea" he said coldly then turned his gaze to Mercedes and smiled. He saw Dr. Chang looking at Mercedes a little to long for his liking " Alright can I see my little pumpkin" Sam said loudly.

"Oh yea right" He looked at the screen "There it is" Mercedes sat up a little to get a better view.

" It looks like a peanut" she smiled

"Yep and when your about 16 to 20 weeks you can tell what your having"

"Alright Doc" Sam and Mercedes left the doctors office. On the car ride home Sam seemed to have an attitude.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Yea" he said coldly

" No need for the cold shoulder I didn't do anything to you"

"Mhmm sure"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" She said calmly.

"Nothing" they pulled up to the house and Sam went straight inside and straight to the basement. He closed and locked the door.

"Sam" she followed where he went and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What the fuck...Sam open the door." she knocked on the door and hear the t.v volume increase. "Wow" she said to herself. She walked away from the door.

* * *

"What the actual fuck this guy is going to flirt with my wife and she doesn't say anything about it like really" he took a deep breath "He was basically fucking her with his eyes and she didn't say shit" she her knock on the door and call his name. He picked up the remote turned the t.v on and turned the volume up. "I'm not talking to her right now"

* * *

Mercedes sat in her room for almost two hours waiting for Sam to come out the basement.

"You know what fuck this" she crawled out of bed and grabbed her keys and left. She drove around trying to keep her anger under control.

"What the fuck is wrong with him I did nothing wrong" She drove past a children's boutique and decided to check it out. She turned around and parked her car in front of the door. She looked down at her belly. It looked the same it didn't look round at all yet. She put her hands on her belly and smiled.

"But I know your in there" she got out of the car and went into the boutique.

"I'm being ridiculous she wouldn't hurt me like that I'm just being a dick right now" He went upstairs and unlocked the basement door.

"Mercedes" he walked into the living room. She wasn't there "Merc" he went upstairs to their room and she was't there either.

"Mercedes?" he yelled hoping to get a response,but nothing. He saw that her keys were missing then he went straight to the window and saw her car missing. "Oh no"

He called her cell for it to only ring once then it was sent to voice mail. "shit'

Mercedes was walking around the boutique and wanted to buy something so bad even though she didn't know the gender of her baby yet.

"Hello do you need some help" Mercedes looked at the woman

"Um yes I'm pregnant and I want to buy my baby something but I don't know the gender yet so"

"You want something that either a boy or girl can wear"

"Exactly" Mercedes smiled. The lady smiled back

"Well the follow me" Mercedes followed the lady towards the back of the boutique that was filled with new born baby clothes "Here is the 'new wall' and we call it because it's for new born's and we have all different types of clothing suitable for your baby boy or girl" she smiled

"Thanks uhh" she looked at her name tag "Rachel thank you so much"

"No problem if you need anything else I will be in the front" Mercedes nodded and turned her attention to the 'new wall' station. Everything was so cute from the dresses to the small mini suits.

"oh my god tooo cute" she picked up little boy dress shoes and a pair of sparkly red dress shoes for girls. "Okay Mercedes I know you want it all but there is only one bun in the oven thank god" she put them back and looked down the wall. She saw a bunch of animal onesies. She took a handful of them and a couple pairs of fluffy white socks.

"I wish I had these now shoot these are really soft" she went to go check out the items. She came across a pacifiers that said mommy loves me on it

"That I do" she bought everything then felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She saw that it was Sam and before she could answer it her phone died. "Crap" she went to her car and drove home.

"She wouldn't leave me again would she? Of course not she wouldn't leave with our baby like that that's not her I'm being paranoid right now" his thoughts were interupted when he heard the door open and close. He ran downstairs to see Mercedes with two bags in her hands.

"Oh babe" he ran and hugged her "Where did you go?"

She pulled out of his arms and walked up the stairs putting the bags in one of the rooms that she decided was going to be the babies room.

"Why aren't you talking to me? she rolled her eyes and walked to their room getting ready to take a shower.

"Hello earth to Mercedes I'm tal-" she shut the door in his face. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"What the hell Mercedes?" he knocked on the door. She put the little radio on in the bathroom and turned the music up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam said to himself

* * *

**Mercedes is being difficult or is it a little pay back or is she just hormonal...well I say it's pay back but that is just my opinion...WELP WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... I know what happens but what do you want to happen let me knooooww...till next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

_It was now 2:45 am and it sucked sleeping in another room besides my own without Sam. I know I was mad at him for being mad at me but i wanted to just get up and cuddle into hos side all night. Pillows are not the same. I spent most of the night arranging my baby's closet so I know where I'm going to put the bibs, diapers , bottles, etc and spent the rest of the night staring at the door hoping that he would unlock it and sleep next to me but that obviously didn't happen._

She put her journal down and crawled out of bed. She opened the door to see Sam on the floor sleeping on his back right in front of the door with a bunch of tools around him. she smiled. she looked at the door and say the scratch marks by the lock.

'he tried to break in' she thought. she laid down beside him on the carpet floor and laid her head in his chest and wrapped her arm around him. She felt his arms wrap around her body so she moved closer to him. She finally fell asleep.

Mercedes woke up in their bed and she was on top of Sam with her arms around his neck and his hands at her waist hugging her to him. She sat up thinking she was probably crushing him but his grip around her tightened. She leaned back down and looked at his face. She realized that he has long eyelashes and a small scar by his eyebrow or was it a closed piercing. She touched it then dragged her finger down his scar to his nose then to his lips. His eye opened.

"Why were you mad at me?" she asked. He closed his eyes and sighed

" "

"You mean Chang"

"Whatever he was all over you flirting with you looking into your eyes and stuff and I felt like you weren't doing anything about it and just letting it him"

"Babe how do you think I feel when we are out and other women try to be all flirty and in your face I let is slide cause I know its not you"

"I know I push them away you on the other hand don't"

she sat up "What's are you trying to say?"

"You like all the attention guys give you and you just suck it all up"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told you that my boy Noah said you were all giggly and blushing and at the doctors yesterday you were all cheesing and smiling at him"

"What the fuck Sam all I said was that it felt good to hear besides it coming from you and my parents"

"So what Mercedes"

"So what Sam? SO WHAT!? you don't know what I've fucking been through and to hear people say that they think I'm pretty or WHATEVER besides my family who are obligated to say that it makes me feel less worthless so kill me for excepting a fucking compliment" she got off him and ran downstairs

"Mercedes wait" he grabbed her hand and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me"

"Merc-"

"I need to cool off" she grabbed her keys and slammed the door.

"Fuck"

* * *

**OK i know this chapter is really short but there is a reason... I've have the rest of the story but my computer has been acting dumb lately and I'm getting it fix tomorrow i had this part already saved on here but the other part is not so I will have the second part up tomorrow I promise... Today was my original update day and I didn't want to disappoint but it will be longer tomorrow i promise...till next time(tomorrow) **


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

She drove around crying until she reached a park nearby. She parked her car and cried. She wasn't sad she was just angry. She punched the steering wheel and screamed.

"Fuck this FUCK...EVERYTHING... it's not fair" she leaned forward and laid her head on the steering wheel. Now she was sad. She cried over everything. She never really cried over what happened to her but right now she did. She hated that she, out of all people, was the one to get kidnapped. She hated that she was stuck with those horrible memories of being beaten and molested, hearing the words your beautiful and your so sexy just to have their way and for them to turn around and call her and ugly fat bitch and was worth nothing that nobody will ever look for her because who would love someone like her. She remembered fighting back whenever they tried to take it too far causing her second burn mark and other little scars on her body. But now being told she was beautiful made her feel good because she knows they mean it. Now she is carrying this little life and wouldn't want anything happening to her baby.

She sat up and rubbed her stomach. she whipped her tears and smiled toward her stomach "I'll make sure I'll do right by you" she sniffed "Mommy loves you" she turned her car on and drove on.

"Mommy are you home?" Mercedes closed the door and walked in the house

"hey honey" her dad came out of his office hugging her daughter.

"Hi dad is mom home"

"No she went out with Mrs. Carol...what's wrong? have you been crying" she nodded and hugged him letting more tears fall.

"Was it Sam?"

"Yes and no"

"Come sit and let's talk" they sat on the couch and Mercedes crossed her legs Indian style on the couch.

"Well" Mercedes looked at her hands " Sam and I had a little fight all because I was accepting compliments from other people and I said that it feels good to hear it besides from you mommy and him out of obligation"

"I mean it when I say you are beautiful baby girl"

"I know but your my dad you're suppose to say those things to your daughter"

"No I don't have to honey there are fathers out there who call their daughters ugly and pitiful but you aren't and I mean what I say"

"I know"

" Okay go on"

"Well he told me so what and a bunch of things came crashing into my mind and I blew up at him and left"

he sighed " What did you say?"

" I said that he didn't know what I've been through and to excuse me for excepting a compliment"

"Then you came here"

"No I went to the park and everything came crashing down onto me of everything I went through with those guys and they would say those words then turn around and call me fat and ugly and no one will ever love me and like the way I look etc. but when Sam shut me up like that all of those memories came back" she was full out crying now and Mr. Jones hugged his daughter.

"Then I came here"

"Look baby girl he was just being a jealous husband and all I sometimes get upset when your mother gets compliments from other men especially young men " He squinted his eyes and had a mad face. Mercedes giggles at his facial expression. "But I know your mother loves me and only me and at times I lash out at her about it and she gets mad but that doesn't matter because at the end of the day she loves me and I love her and honestly that's all I need and maybe Sam feels like his love and his compliments should be enough to make you feel good as you say and when you told him that its an obligation for him to say that your beautiful probably hurt his pride because just like me he probably really thinks your beautiful like you are and wants you to know just because" he sighed "You need to talk to him about your past because lately it has been interfering with your marriage and also you need to stop running and talk it out with him he's your husband okay"

she nodded "I will and I should do it before the baby comes"

"BABY!?" she smacked her forehead

"Damn" she thought "Yea daddy I'm pregnant"

"I-I'm going to be a...a pop pop"

"POP POP dad seriously" she laughed

"Hey Grandpa makes me feel old and I'm still young so whether you like it or not its pop pop"

"Alright dad" he hugged her

"Make things right with Sam"

"Ok daddy thanks for listening"

"Anything for my baby girl" He smiled

"Well your baby is having a baby"

"A WHAT!?" Mrs. Jones stood at the door and yelled.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut" she thought "hi mommy" she stood up from the couch "I-I'm pregnant"

"How far along?"

"About a month and a week"

"OH MY GOSH" she screamed and hugged her daughter.

"Yea I know" her father said

"Is that why you're here"

'No I had somethings going on and daddy helped me see the light so to speak" she laughed "I don't want to re-explain the situation so ask daddy " she kissed her cheek" I gotta go love you" Mercedes left.

"I'm going to be a grandma...eww no, nana no way gma? eww it still sounds so old..?

"The baby will just call you momma" Mr. Jones said from the living room. she walked into the kitchen.

"Momma I like that"

* * *

"Why. Do. I. Keep. Messing. Up" he banged his head on the wall between each word "She is pregnant not me I shouldn't be stressing her out and making her upset" he leaned his head back on the wall and banged it again. "Stupid, stupid, stupi-" he heard the door open and close. He looked up and saw Mercedes practically run to him and hug him

"I'm sorry"

"No Mercedes I'm sorry I let my jealousy get the best of me and hurt you in return and I am basically stressing you out and I shouldn't because of squirt here" he laid his hand on her belly. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too I probably said somethings that hurt you because you were just being a good husband and I let all my past demons come down on me and I took it out on you"

"You need to tell me what happened to you...you don't have to tell me exactly but a least summarize it because your letting it effect who you are now and effecting us and I don't want that to happen anymore"

"Look Sam.."

"I'm not saying right now but soon and when you are ready " she nodded and he kissed her " I love you and little munchkin okay" she laughs "What's so funny?"

"All the nicknames you have for the baby already"

"Well" he laughed. He took her hand and led her upstairs.

"I want you to relax so I'm going to draw us a bath..."

"With Bubbles?" She smiled

"Lots of bubbles" she laughed. He made her bath and removed her clothes as well as his. He got it the tub filled with bubbles as promised .She tied her hair into a curly bun and he helped her into the tub with her back to his front. He laid his hands on her stomach and she placed hers on top.

"Imagine we had a son who was tall but had small hands like you" He laughed

"Shut up don't make fun of my hands" she looked at them "are they really that small'

"look" he took her hands and his and compared them. Her fingers stopped just below the middles of his own fingers

"Oh my god" she laughed

"Told you" He took hold oh her hand and kissed it "But I love them"

"I love yours too"

"I love you" He said

"I tolerate you"

"What!?" he tickled her she laughed and snorted causing him to laugh.

"You snorted" he kept laughing

"Shut up" she laughed

"It was cute and you still didn't say it Mrs. Evans"

she turned her head around to look at him "I love you too"

"That's right" she slapped his arm and he kissed her cheek.

* * *

**awwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWW as promised I uploaded sooooooooooo i though papa Jones and Mercedes convo was a nice touch...well that's just me and back to all the lovey dovey stuff...till next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**** ( A little bit of a time jump)**

FOOD is what was on Mercedes mind as she went through all the cabinets taking out all kinds of snacks. She put a hand on her now rounded stomach reaching for the Nutella.

"Woe we having a party"

" Yea me and nugget here" she patted her belly.

" All this food I mean ice cream, chips, Doritos, strawberries, Swedish fish, Hershey kisses, marshmellows gram-crackers-"

"I am eating for two okay and I can't help it but all I want to do is eat and I feel so fat" She started crying.

" Hey honey look it's alright how about we all pig out together just the three of us okay" She nodded and picked up the chips and candy.

"I'm going upstairs" she walked up the stairs while eating the Doritos. She sat on the bed and looked at her round belly and rubbed it. Her eyes traveled down to her thighs and legs and noticed that they were fatter , her ankles and feet were swollen and her hands looked chunky.

" Oh my God I'm huge" she started crying in her hands.

"OOOOKAAYYYY I got the fluff and gram crac- hey what's wrong " he put everything on the bed and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"I'm s-so fat"

"Well your pregnant babe of course your going to gain a little weight so the baby is healthy"

"I know but I didn't gain a little weight Sam I gained a WHOLE LOT of weight I'm almost two hundred pounds"

"No your-"

"ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY EIGHT POUNDS SAM I'M OBESE AND I'M ONLY 5 MONTHS PREGNANT ALMOST 6"

"your not obese Mercy-"

"Yes I am look around me " he did "What do you see?"

"A bed-"

"FOOD SAM ITS ALWAYS FOOD AROUND ME" she sighed " I just want to have this baby already"

" four to five more months left hun"

"UGH" she got up and went to the bathroom

"Babe"

"I have to pee" she went to the bathroom put the toilet seat down sat on it and cried. She was huge in her mind. She worked so hard to lose weight during high school and college. She was a chubby little girl and she didn't want to be. Now all that weight lost is back plus more she felt huge.

"Mercy I knew you didn't have to go" he pulled her up and sat down on the toilet making her sit on his lap.

"Sam I'm a whale and your making me sit in your lap right now" she tried to get up but he held her closer to him.

"Stop calling yourself fat"

"Why? It's what I am"

"No your pregnant thats what you are not fat or a whale your Mercedes Evans carrying your baby boy or girl okay? all of this is love weight you are giving to the baby for him or her to be healthy" She turned and hugged him.

"I've always been chunky and I spent almost my whole life after what had happened to lose it and now my weight is more than ever"

"alright honey how about this... after the baby is born we can go to the gym together and workout I'll even join that dance workout thing with you" she smiled

"you mean zumba"

"Yea Zuuummmmbaa" she laughed

"This is not the lion king"

"Oh my god imagine ZUMBA REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE" he said and she giggled "No really I don't want you to be upset about anything about your body because you are perfect okay" she nodded and he kissed her. When they broke apart his say that her fishtail braid came apart and tired to redo it.

"I need to cut it"

"WHAT WHY?" she shrugged

"Something new I guess"

"Your gonna cut it?"

"Yea not to short but I need to because this pregnancy made my hair grow like crazy and it's too long" she undid the braid and shook her hair out and Sam saw how long it really was.

"Wow"

"I know I put it up all the time because I'm like sitting on my hair" she ran her fingers through her curls.

"Well I like it" she giggled

"of course you do because you like pulling on it" she laughed and got off his lap

"Hey that's not funny" he saw her hair basically touching her butt. "Your hair really is long"

" I know I'll cut it up to like here" she pointed right below her boobs.

"That leaves like a good 7 inches being cut off"

"I know oh well"

"Well at least I know out child will have a lot of hair"

"Uh duh all this heartburn I've been having he is going going to come out with an afro"

"He? what if it's girl?"

"Then she will come out with an afro" she laughed.

"You ready to find out what we are having?"

"Yes because I see all these cute little dresses and I'm like aww then i see all of the mini suits and I'm like how cute I NEED TO KNOW"

"We will find out tomorrow"

* * *

"Alright Mercedes you want to know what your having "

"yes"

"Yea"

Sam and Mercedes said at the same time . The nurse laughed.

"Alright then"

"How accurate are these things" Sam said

"Well I've never been wrong before Mr. Evans and they are pretty accurate"

"okay" he smiled

"Well...its seems that you are having... unless I am wrong for the first time in 15 years its a beautiful baby boy"

"A what?" Sam said

"A boy Mr. Evans" the nurse repeated.

"Oh my god Sam" Mercedes turned and looked at Sam " It's a boy"

" A boy" his voice cracked with emotion and his eyes swelled up with tears

"Yea" Mercedes said "Uh nurse Berry"

"Oh just call me Rachel"

"Oh um Rachel" Mercedes smiled "Can you take some pictures of him"

"Oh of course" she snapped some pictures and cleaned up Mercedes stomach" Well here you go Mommy and Daddy and I'll see you on your next check up"

"Thank you" They walked to the car and Sam help Mercedes into the car. Then he got in and drove off.

"You seem so happy right now" Mercedes laughed

"I am this is becoming more real and to know that my little buddy is in there couldn't make me happier"

Mercedes smiled "I know I mean I never imagined myself having a boy but I can definitely see it now" she smiled and rubbed her belly. Sam took her hand and held it. They arrived home and Sam helped Mercedes out the car and into the house.

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Yea" he took out some chicken pieces from the freezer and set it on the table.

"Sam we need to have a conversation" She walked into the living room. Sam sighed and followed suit. He sat on the couch next to her.

"What's up" he smiled and put a hand on her belly.

"well" she looked down at her fingers " Since having this baby is becoming more real" she looked up at him " it would be best if I tell you what happened to me when I was kidnapped"

Sam held in a breath. He blew it out and held her hands and kissed them " Whenever your ready"

She closed her eyes "Okay" she breathed out "Umm well I have been bullied in middle school about my weight because I was a little bigger than the other girls...anyways one day when I was waiting on my dad to come pick me up there was this guy in this car and he just stared at me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Where is he" I looked around the parking lot waiting for a black Range Rover to pull up._

_"Bye Chunky Cedes" the slim girl laughed and walked to this black car where this man who looked like he was 18 or 19 was staring right at me. He stared so hard that he didn't notice the girl get in the car. I looked away and heard his car pull off._

_"Come on baby girl it's daddy daughter night" I smiled when I saw my dad. I got in the car and hugged my dad._

_"Hi daddy"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"That went on for a couple of weeks"

"That's weird" Sam whispered

"Yea then he started talking to me"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"HEY GIRL" I looked up and saw it was the same staring guy. I didn't respond._

_"Yo can you hear me" I just stared. He chuckled." you have a lot of curves for an eighth grader girl" he smiled at me and I looked away showing no emotion. I saw my dad pull up so I stood up._

_"Bye beautiful" I got in the car and my dad looked between me and that crazy guy_

_"What was that Cedes?"_

_"some girls brother making fun of me_

_"Cedes-"_

_"No it's fine i don't care"_

**_End of__ Flashback_**

"Mercy-"

"Sam just let me get it out please" she said softly

"Okay" he kissed her hands again.

"That went on for a while then one day I was dumb enough to respond that was the worst mistake I could have eve made"

_**Flash back**_

_"Aye baby girl" I ignored him_

_"Yo Baby" I looked up and there he was that same annoying guy, but he had a black van today. Creeper._

_"I'm not your baby" I said back he laugh._

_"Yes you are I love you" he looked a little bit angry then her phone buzzed._

_Daddy :) : Almost there honey then it's daddy daughter movie night __booya! _

_I laughed at his text and put my phone in my pocket._

_"Who you texting babe"_

_"None of your business" I spat back._

_"Yes it is girl and you better not be talking to another dude"_

_"Leave me the fuck alone"_

_"WHat?"_

_"Leave. me. the fuck. ALONE" he got out the van as well as another guy and ran towards me I dropped all my stuff and ran. They caught up to me and knocked me out and everything went black._

_**End of Flashback**_

"My dad said when he got there he thought i went to the bathroom then after waiting for ten minutes he called my phone and heard his ringtone about 10ft away from the bench and he panicked and called the police and my mom and everything...they said there were depressed for a while"

"Babe.."

"They would beat me...sometimes starve me...tied me up burned me and would feel me up and stuff. They would tell me that i was beautiful and a work of art while they would have their fingers all over me and in me and when i would fight back they would punch me and or slap me and call me a fat ugly slut or say nobody wants me not even my parents and after awhile i believed them waiting for someone to come save me. They hurt me physically and emotionally"

"How did you esc-escape?"

"Remember the girl i told you call me chucky cedes"

"Yea"

"The second time they burned me and when I yelled out in pain I"m guessing she heard because she came out of nowhere"

_**Flashback**_

_"AHHHHHHHHH STOOP PLEASE?"_

_"well your ass shouldn't have tried to run away from me your with me fore-"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK...MERCEDES OH MY GOD MERCEDES GET AWAY FROM HER" she dialed 911 while running to her_

_"911 what's your emergency"_

_"I found her I found Mer-" BANG BANG BANG. her blood splatter on my face and chest as i watched her fall to my feet._

_"Don't you fucking move or your next"_

_"OH my god miss miss someone get-" His foot stomped on the cellphone breaking it to pieces._

_"Get up GET UP NOW LETS GO" I tried to move fast but the pain on my stomach slowed me down._

_"AHh"_

_"Shut up and get up"_

_Then i saw red and blue lights._

_"Freeze don't move" Bang Bang_

_"AHHHH" I screamed as the bullet missed the officer and shot me in the arm but the officer didn't miss. I had people come around me and tried to get me out but my arm and belly hurt so much all i could do was scream. I looked up and saw my dad run to me and pick me up and carried me out._

**_End of Flashbak_**

She pulled her shirt down to show an almost faded mark on her arm. It almost looked like a welt.

"and you already saw my marks"

"I...uh...WOW" he stood up and punched a hole in the wall causing Mercedes to jump.

"SAM"

"Oh my GOD WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT"

"Sam calm down your hand is bleeding"

"This" he pointed to his scratched up hand " doesn't compare to the pain you went through"

"I was young and dumb"

"NOO don't you dare blame yourself I could...just...UGH I COULD KILL THEM" He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled hard at it.

"Sam stop" she got up and held his hand in her and looked into his eyes. They were a very dark green.

" I know that this is a lot to take in but the guy is dead and the other guy is in jail for the rest of his life and we both are going to have to move on and grow from this" she put her hand on his cheek. " I love you okay and I needed to tell you for the sake of little man here and it's not like I'm in danger anymore I'm safe with you and we have a family who loves us and our own family to worry about now"

Sam looked right into her big brown eyes as she spoke and he calmed down. "Your right Mercy I'm sorry and I love you and squirt here"

Mercedes knew Sam calmed down because his eyes went back to normal and she smiled. "Good" she kissed him and gave him a hug.

Sam smiled and hugged her back. " Alright let's head to bed and think of baby names"

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled

* * *

**HEEEYYYYY GUYS i know right where have I been well to be honest I was lazy and didn't write this fast enough. I am sorry for my laziness but i will try to be less lazy from now on...tell me what you think...what do you want me to name the baby because i have no clue to be honest...TILL NEXT TIME...**


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

"what about Lucas"

" Uh no Sam" she laughed " Jameson?"

they both laughed and Mercedes held her stomach. "The soul food restaurant really Mercedes" he laughed.

" I know I was kidding" she took a deep breath to stop laughing " okay what about Jason"

"eh...Jason Evans..."

"Nah" they both said

"Sebastian" he said

" what is this the little mermaid Sam"

"HA imagine... he comes out sing and dancing under the sea"

"Oh my god stop" she laughed

"Alright we really need to come up with a name"

"I know I'm six months"

"I know he has enough nicknames but he needs a real one" Sam said

" He has peanut, squirt, buddy, little man and my personal favorite little prince" she smiled and rubbed her belly

" It will come to us"

"I hope so" the door bell rang " Are you expecting someone Sam?"

"No" he shrugs and got up to answer the door. " Mom Dad what are you doing here?" he smiled

" I'm here to see my daughter in law and my grandchild" said Mrs. Evans

" And I'm here because... I drove" he laughed and patted Sam on the back as he walked in.

"Mercedes...Mercy Me are you here" Mrs. Evans called out

"Yes I'm in here" she giggled " Hi Mrs. Evans"

" oh no no no its Mom Ma or Mommy"

" Ok Mom" Mercedes smiled

" ohhhhhhhhh she has the glow so what are we having sweetheart" she sat down and rubbed Mercedes stomach.

"it's a boy"

" OHHH!" She squealed. " He is going to be to cute do you have the nursery ready?"

Mercedes looked at Sam and Sam at Mercedes with and 'oh shit' look on their face. "We have the standard clothes and bottles bibs pacifiers and stuff"

"Formula?"

"oh I'm breast feeding"

"oh that is perfect just perfect but you-"

"no buts dear they are soon to be parents not us" Mr. Evans said

"Parents Grandparents same thing honey" she pats her husbands hand on her shoulder.

"Mom please we are okay and we are getting everything done"

"See Mary nothing to worry about"

"Mercedes dear are you eating okay taking your-"

"YES mom she is"

Mercedes giggled "It's fine Sam no need to be rude" she said calmly.

"Yes what Mercedes said... so calming and sweet I just love you Mercy dear couldn't have chosen a better woman and so glad we did"

"what's that suppose to mean mom" Sam said

" sorry honey the girls you dated were grade A plus garbage" Mercedes giggled softly "Anyways, Mercedes, you are definitely ready to be a mommy"

"Thank you" she smiled

" Perfect just perfect ugh okay come on dear say your goodbye's we gotta run see you guys soon " she gave them hugs and kissed and Mr. Evans barely got to do the same as she dragged him out the door. " Can't be late hair appointment calls"

"Bye Mom and Dad"

" your mom"

" I know a mess"

"Adorable" she cut him off" all concerned about us and the baby"

"UGh she's a pain sometimes but I love her" she giggled

"But she is right we need to get everything"

"I know" he grabbed his keys " let's go"

"okay hold on it takes some time" she giggled

"Sam we have more than enough clothes"

"But babe look it's an avatar onesie how cute is this it even has a detachable tail and everything" Mercedes laughed then held her belly

" Okay Sam put it in the cart but we need to get the crib and the bassinet and also the rocking set oh wait and..."

" I know Mercy we need everything let's head over to that section" he ran to the section where they had the cribs and bassinets with his arms pointed towards the back of him crouching down a little almost as if he was Naruto.

Mercedes laughed as she watched him act like a little kid " Really Sam the only kid here is little man in here not you" she poked his chest.

"I'm a kid at heart"

"OOO Sam look" she pointed to a cherry wood crib. " Look Sam it turns into a toddler bed then you can keep the headboard pieces for a queen size bed"

"That's so cool he would be set until he goes off to college"

"Oh my god please I don't want to talk about that right now I want my baby to be a baby as long as possible"

"Alrighty but I really like this though...we're getting it"

"Oh Sam should we get the pooh beat bed set or the animal one"

"I like the animal one we can do his whole room with animals"

" I love that idea Sammy"

" I know" he said with a dead voice and he puffed out his chest " I'm full of ideas" he placed his head between her neck and kissed her skin.

"Sam stop" she giggled " just go get the items man" she pushed him to go find someone to get the crib

Sam laughed and walked to find someone who worked there.

"Uhh excuse me do you work here" the lady looked at him and smiled and Sam could have sworn he knew her from somewhere.

"Yes I do how can I help you"

"umm me and my wife want this crib and bedroom set and could you help us find a bassinet as well"

"Yea sure follow me" they walked back where Mercedes was

"Mercedes" he chuckled " Babe what are you doing"

Mercedes was trying to carry a lot of stuffed animals and they just kept falling in her arms

" uhhhh getting these teddy bears" she giggled at herself failing to put the teddy bears in the cart

"Well I can get the crib from the back as well as the animal bedroom set and have it in the front waiting for you"

"thank you... Rachel?" Mercedes read her name tag and that name sounded very familiar to her.

"Babe do you know her" Mercedes asked.

"Nope" Sam said then cocked his head to the side " I don't know"

Sam managed to get everything that they bought in the baby's room. They bought everything from a crib to the bassinet, car seat, rocker, playpin, and so on.

"Sam we have to put all of this stuff together"

"I know" Sam said looking around wide eyed

"That's a lot of stuff to put together" she looked around the room the same way Sam was.

"I know" they looked at each other.

" TOMORROW" they both said at the same time and left the room.

* * *

**I know you guys are like she said and update tomorrow like 5 years ago but my other computer crashed and I had to wait a couple of weeks to get a new one soooooo yea I'm sorry but anyways...what's up with that rachael chick huh? can you tell me how many times she was mentioned in this story? is there something up with her?... I don't wait and see where my mind takes me...TILL NEXT TIME...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"well it's finally done" Mercedes looked around the animal themed room while rubbing her huge belly.

" I know and it took two months to do it" she giggled

"Well no one told you to expand his closet and make it a walk in" she said to Sam

"Hey my little man deserves the best and a bigger closet is the best"

"Okay Sam" she patted his shoulder and waddled out the room. Sam chuckled at her.

"Stop laughing it's your fault I'm like this" he laughed.

"I know" he followed her to the kitchen and the door bell rang. " I got it"

He opened the door and no one was there he walked out a little and kicked a package.

"What?" he picked up the small box. "Babe did you order something?"

"No why?" she walked up to him looking at the box.

" should I open it"

" I guess it says to the Evans family it might be a gift"

He opened it and there was a camera inside with a note. He picked up the note.

" Record all my grandbaby's first, from pooping to his first tooth love granddaddy... its from your dad"

Mercedes looked took the card and read it over. She put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Sam said playing with the camera.

"This is not my dad's handwriting"

"What" he took the card from her "Then whose is it"

"My grandfather's"

"Okay why do you look so shoc-" Mercedes practically ran to the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Merce-"

"Shhh" she waited for her to pick up"

_"Hello"_

"Mom I go something in the mail and-" she walked away to her office.

Sam stood there so confused "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Mercedes went into her office and closed the door.

_"Okay what was it"_

"A camera"

_"Okay.."_

"from granddaddy"

It was quiet on the other end for a second

"Mom"

"Yea yea I'm here"

"what should I do"

_"Burn it"_

"Mom"

_"Seriously Mercy baby burn it"_

"But what if"

_"I don't care there is no if's and's or but's about this Mercy burn it or break it into bits throw it in the lake behind your house I don't care just get rid of it"_

" Mom maybe he wants to..."

_"wants to what be apart of his great grandbaby's life when he didn't even care for the mother of his great grandson better yet his daughter"_

" I know what he did to you and daddy because you guys had me young but maybe he wants to change his relationship between all of us or maybe get to know me"

_"I'm telling you Mercedes that man doesn't want to get to know you he probably heard you were having a boy and got all excited because he couldn't get a boy and couldn't get one out of me either"_

" So he was mad at you and blew up because of me" she started to cry " It's my fault he hates you and daddy"

" _NO baby no he was mad because I had you young and.."_

" and since I didn't turn out to be a boy he disowned you all together" he sobbed out loud

"Mercedes you okay" Sam knocked on the door

_"Mercy honey just please get rid of it"_

"I'll call you later"

_"okay"_ she hung up the phone and opened the door. Sam hugged her seeing that she was crying

"Hey calm down it's okay what happened"

" You have to burn or throw away that camera"

"What why babe? its a free camera"

she looked up at him with pleading eyes "Please"

He sighed " Alright but what happened"

"Can we talk about it later?" she asked looking into his eyes.

'Alright but right now I made me you and Ray J in there some food"

Mercedes wiped her eyes and smiled. Sam always made her feel better. "Ray J?"

"Yea short for Raymond James" he smiled "After your dad's father and your dad right"

"Yea" she smiled at that even though her moms father was never in her life at least she was her dad's father's princess.

"Yea GRANDDADDY'S FAVORITE PRINCESS" he did an impression of how her grandfather would call her when he called.

Mercedes laughed " Yea and it will stay that way"

Sam pinched her cheeks " So spoiled"

" I know your not talking your about to...correction you are already spoiling our son Raymond here and he isn't even here yet"

" Next month babe" he kissed her " Next month and don't get all jealous when he has all my attention" she laughed

"Please this boy right here is a mamma's boy okay you don't get jealous when all your kisses goes to Ray J"

"No way he will be daddy's boy... let's ask Raymond" he got on his knees and rubbed her belly earning a kick to his hand.

"Alright buddy mommy here thinks your a momma's boy and I think she is wrong so one kick for mommy and don't kick at all for daddy"

they wait a few seconds " Ha" Then the baby kicked and Mercedes laughed

"I told you mommy's baby all the way"

"Come on buddy really you going toward the ladies side man" Mercedes laughed

"Smart move son life lesson" she rubbed her belly and the baby kicked again" Always be on a woman's side"

"You probably told him to kick with you mind or something" he pouted

" Come on Sam really" she laughed.

"Fine" He smiled " but hey at least he knows now for when he starts dating"

"My baby isn't dating anyone"

"Oh come on Mercy"

"No he's going to be my baby forever I don't want these fast girls taking my baby away from me" she pouted and rubbed her belly feeling her baby move a little then pushed his hands against her stomach as if he was trying to give her a hug.

"Babe look oh shit his hands Mercedes" he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. Then he stared at it. " Maybe he wanted to give you a hug from the inside" he laughed.

Mercedes smiled and put her finger where Raymond's hand was for a few seconds and then his hand print disappeared. She smiled

* * *

**well I know where in the devil's toe nail have you been to be honest i was lazy and didn't post anything but I will try and post more chapters... TILL NEXT TIME...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"So Chica you have what... a couple of more weeks till Ray here makes an appearance"

"Yea I guess so Santana this is becoming so real I just can't like... I don't know"

" what you nervous?"

Mercedes sighed "yea...not with the whole raising him part I excited for that but the whole giving birth part like what if something goes wrong what if i have to have a C-Section what if i can't push him out and his head is just stuck sticking out"

Santana laughed " Okay seriously his head just sticking out...listen Cedes thats not going to happen you are going to have naturally and he will be healthy and he won't get stuck I promise"

"Maybe I'm being paranoid"

"Yea you are but I gotta go unlike you I have to go to work and see if these so called new talent are actually talented" Santana stood and hugged Mercedes.

"Bye Santana" she sighed when the door shut and went to her son's room. She looked around and saw all the stuffed animals and saw his crib decorated with animal printed blankets and sheets. She looked at the changing table and all the diapers and wipes stacked on the side. She walked into his closet and looked at all his baby clothes and bibs shoes etc. She picked up on of his little sneakers and walked out of the closet. She sat down in the rocking chair and had one hand on her stomach and the other holding the small shoe.

"I am so terrified little guy...I just want to be the best mom ever but I'm so not ready for the day you get upset with me and say that you hate me or you wish that I wasn't your mom or whatever... I don't want to screw you up just because I am a first time mom and don't know how to handle you" The baby moved around in her stomach. " I don't want to give you a reason to hate me"

"You won't" she jumped when she heard Sam's voice

" you scared me" she looked back down at the shoe.

"Listen babe I heard what you said and none of that is going to happen you are a great person and you will be a great mom i understand that he is really close to being here and your having cold feet on being the best mom you can be and trust me you will be alright so Im going to need you to stop stressing about it and we will get through this together alright." She nodded her head and he kissed her temple. He looked at the shoe she was holding and smiled. He grabbed it out of her hand and walked it along her stomach. She giggled at his action.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait till she comes"

"Yea same he said he will be here in 10 minutes I'm fine"  
"alright love you" he kissed her lips

"Love you too see you later" Sam left for work and Mercedes was waiting for her dad to come get her since she can't drive in her state to go to lunch. Exactly ten minutes later she heard honking outside. She stood up and went outside.

"Hey baby girl" her dad came out the car to help her in the passenger side.

"Hi dad...Thanks" she smiled and buckled her seatbelt.

"Alright where to since I'm your personal driver for today" he laughed.

"First the mall then to lunch I need to get more things for him and some shirts for Sam"

"alright" they drove to the mall laughing and talking about things going on in their life and how her son is very active.

" I don't dad he could be like a track star or something with moving quick because I feel like he is always moving around really quick to like one second he is facing one way and like two seconds later facing the other"

"You never know Mercy he could play basketball like his handsome pop pop"

She giggled "Your not giving that name up huh"

"Nope to young to be called grandpa" she laughed

They made it to the mall and Mercedes bought everything she needed to get. She was feeling light pain but considered it to be braxton hicks. They went to the restaurant and were seated outside because it was beautiful out.

"Mom has been on the edge lately ever since my grandfather sent me that video camera" her father sighed and looked at her.

" I know and she still holds that hurt inside I forgave him a long time ago because of you I wanted to be the best dad ever so I said you know what my baby has me, her mother, and my father and that was fine by me as long as she is happy."

"Why couldn't mom just forgive him"

"She did at one point but after what happened with you when you were 13 she just lost it"

" So she un-forgave him because I was kidnapped"

"No he said something very hurtful to her and she was just upset with him all over again"

"What did he say"

"Mercedes you are basically 9 months pregnant I don't want to stress you out and something bad happens"

she grabbed his hands " Dad it's okay I'm fine just tell me"

he sighed " when he saw it on the news he told her see that is why I told you to get rid of her the first time because you can't take care of her I guess nature proved me right"

Mercedes sat back in her chair with a shocked look on her face.

"Mercedes I need you t-"

"I'm calm dad I promise just shocked I guess...wow he wanted my mom to abort me" she looked at her father.

"Yea and I wouldn't stand for it...yea we were 21 at the time but I didn't care you were my first born my baby girl so there was no way in hell that I would allow that and your grandfather, my dad, was upset with me yea that I didn't protect your mother better but was furious when he said that" he chuckled " He threw his mug at the wall the hurried to try to clean the mess up before your grandmother came home."

she giggled " well I'm not fazed by it he didn't want to be apart of me oh well and I'm glad I had you mommy and grandpa there with me"

"you had your grandmother too for a little while"

"I know and I remember bits and pieces of her like her cookies and how i could really go for one of them right now" she laughed.

"Yea...you okay?" he was concerned when Mercedes made a face

"Yea its just braxton hicks it goes away"

"are you sure"

"Yea" she rubbed her belly and finished eating her food. They paid for the food and headed home. They were in Mercedes driveway when.

"Uh dad"

"Yea"

"uhhh" she looked down at her now soaked jeans. " I don't know if I peed myself or..."

"oh shit"

"WOE" Mercedes felt a very sharp pain going through her.

"OH SHIT"

* * *

**WELL I GUESS BABY RAYMOND IS GOING TO MAKE AND APPEARANCE THEN HUH... PROBABLY WAS MAD THAT MRECEDES GRANDFATHER WANTED HER ABORTED AND WANTED TO SAY A FEW WORDS FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT HIS MOMMY HHEHE...ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU THINK YES? NO? DELETE IT? KEEP IT? LITTLE RAY J WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER...TILL NEXT TIME...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

_"Uh dad"_

_"Yea"_

_"uhhh" she looked down at her now soaked jeans. " I don't know if I peed myself or..."_

_"oh shit"_

_"WOE" Mercedes felt a very sharp pain going through her._

_"OH SHIT"_

* * *

"Dad DAD"

"Huh we gotta go to the hospital no we gotta call Sam no your mother"

"DADDY!"

"huh yes"

"I'm going to go inside and get my bag and I'm going to need you to just sit here and call Sam and tell him we are going to theee OHHHHH MY GOD!" Mercedes clutched her side.

" No just sit here baby girl where is the bag"

" In the closet downstairs by the front door"

"Alright you call Sam and I'll get the bag" He ran in the house as fast as he could which made Mercedes laugh a bit cause he looked like he had a rock up his butt.

* * *

"Alright yes this guy is definitely guilty we have videos pictures a recording I feel bad..."

"Sorry to interrupt the meeting but Mr. Evans your wife"

"Oh it's alright Megan no worries" She handed him the phone

"Hi honey"

"Sam"

"Yes"

"umm my dad and I are going to the hospital"

"What why you okay"

"Well yes and no..."

"What?"

"SAM HER WATER BROKE AND LIL MAN IS COMING" Mercedes dad screamed. Sam dropped the phone with a shocked look on his face.

"Mr. Evans you alright"

"Yea...yea I gotta go" he ran out of the meeting room only to turn back around and run back "Uh sorry my wife...my kid...baby in the hospital..her dad is having a baby I mean My baby is coming so Joe I need you to take this case"

"Really sir" He smiled like a little boy

"Yea you are the best and I know you can do it uh yea" he ran right out the room and ran to the elevator then deciding to run and jump down 3 flights of stairs to get to his car.

* * *

"Dad s mommy coming"

"Yea she is on her way now and she probably doesn't know what to do with herself"

"Dad this hurts" She poked her lip out rubbing her stomach"

"I know but it alright"

They heard things being knocked over outside her hospital room and nurses yelling at someone

" Sorry I'll pay for that I gotta get to my wife...I'm sorry" he busted through the door and went to Mercedes side"

"hey baby you alright you okay do you need anything an extra pillow blanket you hungry or..." Mercedes dad laughed.

"Son calm down"

"I'm fine..." She closed her eyes tight and leaned forward a bit gripping the side of the bed. "Okay I'm not fine this hurts like hell"

"I'm sorry baby I wish I could take the pain away"

"MY BABY OHHH ARE YOU ALRIGHT HOW FAR APART ARE THE CONTRACTIONS I BROUGHT A TOWEL AND SOME HAIR SUPPLIES TO PUT YOUR HAIR BACK AND..."

"Honey calm down"

Mercedes giggled "Hi mommy"

"Oh my baby you okay"

"Kinda this hurts a lot" she half joked

"It's going to be okay Mercy.."

"SAM SAM MERCEY ME oh I got the message OH ARE YOU OKAY oh I'm sorry hello Victoria hello Marcus"

"Hey mom" Sam said

"Hey I'm fine for now...OHHH MY GOD I CAN'T I GOTTA GET UP HELP ME UP" Mercedes wanted to walk around to ease some of this pain. Sam helped her up and kissed the side of her head.

"You wanna walk around honey"

"Yes Sam walk around with her your father will be here shortly"

Mercedes and Sam began to walk around "He's going to be here soon babe"

"I know Sam I'm so scared this hurts this is no where near beautiful honey this sucks"

Sam chuckled " I know baby I know but I'm here so is your mom and dad and my parents you and lil man will be more than fine babe"

"I believe you" Mercedes stopped walking and clutched her belly

"You wanna go back to the room" Mercedes nodded with her eyes closed tight

"Alright"

It was't for another two hours before they saw the doctor

"Alright Mrs. Evans lets see how far along you are...well this is going by pretty quick the baby must want to get here your six centimeters dilated"

"WHAT!" Mercedes, Sam and their parents said at once.

"Yes probably not long before its time to push do you want the epi..."

"NO I'm having him naturally"

"Alrighty I'll be back in another two hours or if you feel the need to push sooner than that"

"My grandson is coming pretty quick" Mercedes father said

"For real can you say track star" Sam's father said

"OR RUNNING BACK" they both said at the same time. They laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Ohhhhhh Sam I don't know" Mercedes turned on her side as tears came from her eyes.

"Honey I'm sorry he will be here soon"

"It's hitting me like one after another this is too painful...I now know why you guys only had me"

Mercedes father laughed " Actually we did try for another but.."

Her mother cut in " I couldn't after you..you were a miracle child the doctors said I shouldn't have had you"  
"Really well I'm glad I decided that i was coming whether you liked it or not" Mercedes moaned in pain "And this one has the same mindset huh"

It was getting late and both parents decided to head home and see the baby tomorrow when he came

"Sam I."

" No baby don't push yet let me get a doctor" He ran out of the room and yelled for a doctor.

"My wife has the urge to push and you need to check her"

"Alright Mercedes let's see...Oh my god get a nurse in here stat"

Mercedes panicked "What...what's happening"'

"Your crowning Mrs. Jones I'm going to need you to put your foot up like this and Mr. Evans I need you to hold this leg... Alright Mercedes I'm going to need you to push"

"PUSH already" Sam said

"Yes on the the count of three one...two...three push"

Mercedes pushed as hard as she could sweat on her forehead causing her hair to stick.

"Alright relax the head is almost out alright here is another one one...two..three...push"

"Come on Mercedes your doing great"

"ughhh I can't I can't this is too much I can't do this"

"Yes you can the head is out you need one more big push baby come on"

"Alright Mercedes one...two...three"

Mercedes let out a loud scream as she push as hard as she could. She stopped when she heard a little cry she laid back and tried to catch her breath.

"It's a boy born July 26 2015 at 3:15am weighing at 7 pounds 6 ounces"

"Oh my god Mercedes he is beautiful"

"I want to see him I want my baby" Mercedes held out her hands wanting to comfort her crying baby.

"Alright Mrs. Evans here you go" The nurse handed Mercedes her baby and Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth with one hand as she cried.

"You okay baby" she nodded as she sniffed. Her baby looked just like her almost as if she made this baby all by herself. He had her nose her mouth her fingers and even her ears. Only thing he had from Sam was his white pinkish skin.

"Ha look babe a mini you" Sam chuckled as he lightly ran his fingers over his very loose curl head. "You were right he sure does have a mini afro"

Mercedes laughed and ran her finger over her son's chubby cheek. "Hey Raymond you put mommy in a lot of pain but you were so worth it" she put her finger in his hand and he gripped it. Raymond opened his big eyes.

" Hey look he has my eyes ahah probably the only thing he got from daddy" Sam laughed and so did Mercedes. She kissed her baby's forehead and then turned to kiss her husband.

"I love you"

"I love you guys too" he wrapped his arm around her.

"My boys" she giggled.

* * *

**Soo what do you think cute I thought it was well hope you enjoyed Ray Jay is here... Till Next Time...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

" I don't want him to cry" Mercedes said holding Raymond on her chest.

"Mercedes he has to go to the doctors to get his shots whether you or Raymond likes it or not"

"Hey I have my own daddy thank you very much and you are not him so don't talk to me like that" she poked her bottom lip out

Sam laughed " Come on babe put him in his car seat"

"Fine" Mercedes laid him down in his car seat and Raymond wasn't happy about that. "Mommy's sorry but DADDY... says we have to go" Sam chuckled.

" And you thought I was going to be the one spoiling him"

"How could you not look at his face honey"

"I know its yours thats why you spoil him so much" Sam laughed. Mercedes giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

'Just take RJ to the car please" she smiled and grabbed the baby bag.

"Alright little man time to be a strong man" the doctor said flexing his muscles emphasizing 'strong man'. Raymond just look at him and smiled.

"Alright my main man daddy is right here and mommy is over there" Sam pointed to Mercedes on the other side of the room wanting to so badly close her eyes. "I got you RJ okay" Raymond smiled a toothless smile at his mom

"Alright one two three.." Raymond smile faded slowly and his mouth opened wide as his eyes got small tearing up with tears. "One two there... all done" Raymond's mouth was still wide open and he was shaking a little then he let out a really loud cry.

"Daddy is right here buddies I'm here" he tried to calm his son down.

"Ohhh my baby give him here Sam" Mercedes picked up her son and gave him light kisses at the top of his head trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Raymond I know the big mean doctor had to give you your shots buddy" The doctor turned to Sam and Mercedes " See you guys in three months.

"thanks doc come on guys" Raymond calmed down but was sniffling. Mercedes rubbed his back and kissed his forehead as they walked out the doctors office.

"Alright Ray come on" Sam tried to take him from Mercedes to put him in the car seat but Raymond wasn't having that. Mercedes laughed

"Maybe I should have held him in there"

"ya think" Sam chuckled. Mercedes put him in his car seat and Raymond looked at his dad as if he betrayed him.

"Babe look how he is looking at me" Sam laughed and took his phone out to take a picture. Mercedes burst out laughing.

"Too funny son you are so funny"

They decided to hang around their pool Mercedes was in the water holding Raymond dipping him in and out the water. Raymond just kicked and giggled overtime his legs went back in the water.

"I think he likes swimming babe" Mercedes nodded and glide her baby in the water. Raymond was splashing water with his hand towards Mercedes face.

"hey Ray you splash mommy" Raymond looked at his mom and gave her almost an evil smile and waved his arm back and forth to splash her again

"uh Raymond" Mercedes giggled and Raymond laughed so hard he snorted.

"oh my gosh" Mercedes laughed and then she snorted

"Alright my two little pigs whats so funny" Sam bent down and kissed Mercedes

"your son was splashing me and he snorted" Mercedes kissed Raymond's wet curls on his head.

" aww my little man is being devious" Sam chuckled.

"yea and I-" the doorbell rang.

"you expecting someone Mercy?"

Mercedes shook her head "no"

Sam got up and went to answer the door.

"umm hi sir"

"hello is Mercedes here?"

"not be to rude but who are you?"

"I'm her grandfather"

* * *

**uhhh yea didn't think i was going to go that way but i did so yea dead beat grandpa just showed up huh well lets hope i make the next chapter interesting ...Till NEXT TIME!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"umm excuse me"

"I'm mercedes grandfather"

"Yea i heard you right listen I don't know how you got my address to find Mercedes and why now you dec-"

"Who's at the door?" Mercedes stood next to Sam hold Raymond. "Oh shit" she mumbled to herself

"hi..Mercedes"

"uhh hi how did you know I live here"

"I have my sources but I just came by to see my grandson" he smiled

"Mercedes handed Raymond to Sam "Can you feed him and put him down for a nap"

"yea baby' he took Raymond and kissed Mercedes

"uh come in" she held to door open so he could step inside

"Beautiful home"

"Thanks..so why did you come here?"

"I told you to see my gr-"

"grandson okay yea I heard right..could you follow me" She lead them to her office and sat down in her chair

"What is this a business meeting"

"Funny Charles real funny..so you say you want to see your grandson correct"

"uh yes its good to finally have another boy in the family"

" I see...so you do realize that if my mom aborted me you wouldn't have a grandson because auntie has all girls"

"What do you mean I'm glad that you were born"

"HA really please tell me when have you ever came to a birthday party, a graduation, seeing me off to prom, me getting married, oh and being there for my parents instead of disowning your oldest caught for one getting pregnant and two being disappointed that i wasn't a girl and three tell my mother in her time of need that if i was aborted like you said i wouldn't have gotten kidnapped knowing good and well it wasn't their fault"

"Mercedes listen-"

"No you listen you chose not to be around for your first grandchild despite the fact that your daughter had me young i was innocent i didn't ask to be born and then you want to stroll in here 23 years later talking about i wanna see my grandson get the fuck out of her" she stood up.

"Now I'm choosing for you not to ever see my son and to never come here again or send pointless gifts to my house"

"Merc-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

He sighed "yes"

"good you can see yourself out" Mercedes walked out her office and went to find Sam playing and laughing with Raymond

"How did it go- hey hey what happened" Sam saw Mercedes wipe her eyes and shake her head

"Nothing babe and I though i said but him down not get him in play mode" Mercedes smiled at him

"You sure you okay remember don't hid-"

"I know Sam and yes everything is cool i told him he isn't allowed to see my son and for him to leave"

"Ohh well what if one day Raymond want to...you know find him"

"Then thats up to my baby i won't be happy but i won't stop him" she picked Raymond up and kissed his cheek

Raymond laid his head on his mothers chest and slowly went to sleep

"See its the boobies their like pillows babe i could fall asleep on them too...Raymond is lucky" Mercedes giggled and put Raymond down in his crib

"Well mommy and daddy can have a little fun in our room and you can do whatever you want to the boobies"

Sam looked at her then her boobs then back at her then picked her up and ran to their room

* * *

**I know it short but i wanted to give you guys something cause its been a while I'm going to try to finish the other stories up as well because seeing them unfinished is making me mad lol...TILL NEXT TIME...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Come on baby come to mommy" Mercedes had Raymond on his stomach attempting to help him to start crawling. Raymond bobbed his little head while looking up at his mom. He smiled and began to kick his legs and moved his arms.

"You can do it baby come on" she smiled. Raymond grunted trying his best to move to his mom. His face began to show a frown when he stopped moving his legs.

"Aww come here baby" Mercedes tried to pick him up but he waved his hands back and forth as if telling her that he's got this and doesn't need her help.

Mercedes laughed "Ok Mr. Independent" lifting her hands up in defeat. He kicked his legs again and moved his arms moving a tiny bit and Raymond looked at his hands with a shocked expression.

"Aww my baby crawling yes my baby is crawling" Raymond looked up at his mom and smiled as Mercedes picked him up.

"WHERE MY FAMILY AT" Sam yelled as he closed the front door making his way into the house.

"WE ARE UP HERE" Mercedes yelled back. Sam jogged up the stairs to find Mercedes sitting on the floor with Raymond bouncing him up and down on his feet.

"Hey honey" he sat down next to her kissing her lips the proceeded to take Raymond out of her arms.

"Hey me and RJ here were trying to conquer crawling" She smiled looking at Sam as he cover Raymond in kisses.

"Oh is that right Ray J you trying to be a big man like daddy huh" Raymond giggled making him smile a toothless smile.

" Your dinner is in the oven babe me and Ray here already ate"

"Alright cause you know big strong men such as myself have to eat to stay a big strong man right buddy" he stuck out his chest trying to get Raymond to do the Sam but he just looked at his dad then looked at his mom confused.

Mercedes laughed "While you go eat I'm gonna wash little man here and get him ready for bed"

Raymond finally fell asleep and Mercedes put him in his crib. Mercedes thanked God that Raymond was now used to his own crib instead of sleeping in the basinet in their room. She kissed his forehead and looked at him one more time before turning out his light and making sure they camera was on before going back to her room.

She walked down the hall to their room and leaned on the door frame looking at her husband. She smiled as she was watching read a book with his glasses on. Sam looked up above his glasses to look at her.

"You like what you see" Mercedes laughed

"Please Sam don't say it like that with your glasses looking like that on your face. You look like an old librarian" She got in the bed and cuddled next to him.

"Hey I don't look old I'm only 25 Mercedes take it back"

"You know white people age like milk" she laughed

"You know what you don't have to rub your melanin in my face and the fact that your going to look like your 22 until your like 60 alright missy" he tickled her and laughed.

"Okay okay Sam I'm sorry I was messing with you. You are going to age like wine"

" I know because you introduced me to...THE BUTTERS" he raised his hands in the air.

"The butters?" Mercedes said confused

"Yes coco butter shea butter I feel like you guys looks so great and age awesome because of (looks away) the butters" he says dramatically

"Okay Sam" she laughed.

"have you heard from your grandfather today"

"Shockingly no and its about time i mean its been almost a month since i kicked him out i mean he should get the hint"

"Yea baby I know I know" He turned to his side and nuzzled his nose into Mercedes neck.

" Sam"

"hmm"

"What if Raymond wants to like meet and talk with him one day if my grandfather lives long enough what if i say something that will hurt my babies feelings regarding him and he hates me or something or what if-"

"Babe I doubt any of that will happen because one, he is a mommas boy, and two I feel like you will be supportive if he does decided to do that"

"Yea I know"

"Your an awesome mother babe with or without that man alright you got three men that care about you"

"Three?"

"Yea your dad me and Raymond"

"yea and thats all I care about"

"Good because i'm sick and tired of talking about him and I wanna play"

"you wanna play huh" He kissed her lips

"Yup" putting a lot of emphasis on the p. Mercedes giggled as he kissed her lips and neck "You just want another baby out of me don't you"

Sam chuckled "Yup"

"Nope"

"what do you mean nope" Sam sat up a little.

"Lets wait until Raymond is at least four and potty trained changing two diapers no not for me babe" She kissed him

"Well can we at least practice" Sam smirked

Mercedes laughed and kissed him.

Mercedes woke up to Raymond crying.

"Alright buddy I'm coming" getting up out of bed wincing a little from be sore from last night activities. She looked at Sam who was fast asleep and rolled her eyes at the fact that he could sleep through Raymond crying.

She walked to Raymond's room to see him not really crying just whining standing up in his crib.

"Alright my whining baby" she picked him up and kissed his head. She walked back to their room and got back in the bed. Raymond smiled at his dad. Mercedes put Raymond on Sam's back and Raymond looked at his mom and smiled deviously.

"Raymond what are you about to do" Mercedes giggled. Raymond reached his hand up and pulled Sam's hair really hard.

"OW WOAH MERCEDES WHAT THE-" Mercedes busted out laughing.

"Ray no don't pull daddy's hair" Mercedes picked Raymond up and sat him in her lap.

"RJ buddy that was you who did that to daddy why would you do that to daddy huh" Sam sat up and tickled Raymond's neck. Raymond babbled back as if he was really trying to explain why he did that.

"This guy is a character"

"I know" Mercedes said kissing Raymond's head full of soft curls. "My baby is everything huh"

'You think he is so innocent huh just cause he's a momma's boy" Mercedes laughed

"You got that right"

"That's why the next little one will be a daddy's girl"

"A daddy's girl how do you know that we are having a girl next it could be another mamma's boy"

"Nuh uh she is going to be a girl and have all of daddy's loving" Sam kissed Raymond's cheek and he pushed his head away.

"You think he still mad at you kinda from when he got his shots"

"Why would he hold a grudge he's a baby" Sam laugh. Raymond smiled and tried to kiss his father's nose by opening his mouth almost putting his whole nose in his mouth.

Sam laughed " see he loves me he gave me kisses"

"I guess" Mercedes giggled. After Raymond kissed his dad he leaned back and clapped his hands "shhhhhh"

"Yaaaayyy" Mercedes and Sam clapped along.

* * *

**Well i finally updated right i know i did something cute with the little family next chapter will be a little time jump but...TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
